Las Vacaciones Equivocadas
by Princesa Caprichosa
Summary: Los Brief una familia poderosa y la más millonaria de todo Japón ,lo pierden todo por confiar en la persona equivocada y terminaran viviendo en la peor zona de Japón .
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas, como les prometí en mi página de Facebook "Parejas de Dragón Ball"comenzare un nuevo reto el cual es escribir mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y me apoyen en esta nueva aventura :)

 **Un pequeño resumen antes de empezar el primer capitulo**

Los Brief una familia poderosa y la más millonaria de todo Japón ,lo pierden todo por confiar en la persona equivocada y terminaran viviendo en la peor zona de Japón .

Edades de los personajes principales

Bra: 17 años

Trunks: 21 años

Pan: 18 años

Goten: 20 años

 **Las vacaciones equivocadas**

 **Capitulo 1**

Una señora paseaba por las calles de la capital del oeste cuando de pronto en una moto dos jóvenes le arrebatan la cartera

 **señora :** policía auxilio mi cartera - decía altera aquella señora de edad al carro del policía

 **Policía :** unidades 104 robo motocicleta calle Independencia - decía mediante el micrófono

De pronto se escuchó una voz de la radio que decía corten misión se produjo un 965 calle Fortuna

 **Policía 1 :** ahí no quedaba la mansión de los Briefs - decía incrédulo el hombre mientras continuaba manejando hacia aquel lugar

Las afueras de la imponente mansión Briefs estaba rodeado por muchos policías , los cuales esperaban una indicación de sus superiores para poder entrar a dicha mansión.

 **Policía 1 :** oye ellos no son los millonarios

 **Policía 2:** si ellos son ¿qué habrá pasado?

De pronto se escuchó una voz de la radio del policía diciendo

 **confirmado la mansión de los Brief ; operación sorpresa repito operación sorpresa**

 **Policía :** vamos

Dentro de la imponente mansión Briefs , específicamente en la sala principal se podía visualizar una enorme y lujosa mesa de color marrón en ella se encontraban diversos platillos muy finos que solo las personas poderosas podrían comprarlos . La familia Briefs tomaban desayuno tranquilamente rodeados de varios empleados , quienes atienden de inmediato los pedidos de cada integrante .

Bulma la científica multimillonaria y vicepresidente de la Corporacion Capsula , una mujer muy fina de unos 45 años, de ojos azules , contextura delgada y cabellera azul _ supervisaba que las empleadas hagan adecuadamente su trabajo .

Al costado de ella se encontraba su adorado esposo Vegeta , el orgulloso saiyajin había dejado el entrenamiento y se había convertido en un señor de negocios , específicamente era el Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula , Bulma era quien le guiaba ,enseñaba y obligaba a su marido para que este no lleve a la bancarrota a la empresa , pero esta situación para el sayayin solo eran ridiculeses ,los cuales tenía que cumplir obligado si es que no quería quedarse sin comer . Al frente de ellos se encontraba Trunks un hermoso joven peli lila, tenia los ojos azules herencia de su madre y una mirada seductora , este solo se dedicaba a comer el deliciosos desayuno y al costado del peli lila estaba Bra una jovencita de ojos azules y cabello del mismo color , era una copia exacta de su madre , pero con la mirada orgullosa y soberbia de su progenitor , ella estaba tan ocupada viendo sus teefono que no prestaba atención a su alrededor .

 **Vegeta:** hmp .. familia acabo de cerrar un contrato que nos va a volver multimillonarios - dijo con el orgullo que lo caracterizaba

 **Trunks :** bien Papá felicitaciones

 **Bra :** siii _ dijo la ojiazul aplaudiendo

 **Bulma :** bien mi amor eres tan inteligente yo siempre sabia que eras bueno para los negocios

 **Vegeta :** claro si me tienes amenazado si no hago lo que me pides me dejas sin comer grrrrr - además todo le debo a krilin ese gusano si que sabe estos temas de negocios

 **Bulma :** oye vegeta no te quejes eres el presidente de la corporación cápsula ; otras personas se morirían por estar en tu lugar mono inutil

 **Trunks :** No por favor , no comiencen a discutir de nuevo _ decía con un tono aburrido

 **Tin ton tin ton**

Señora Bulma no se preocupe yo me encargo- dijo Videl la empleada de los Briefs mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

 **Videl :** ahhhh - grito asustada al ver tantos policías entrar a la mansión

 **Policía :** bajen sus armas - ordenó el capitán

 **Videl:** señor vegeta ; señor vegeta - dijo alterada la empleada mientras entraba a la sala donde los Brief tomaban desayuno ;haciendo que todos se levantaran para ver lo que pasaba

 **Vegeta :** pero que les pasa a ustedes gusanos porque entran sin permiso a mi casa - señor fiscal que ocurre por estos insectos entran así a mi casa

 **Fiscal :** señor vegeta le vamos a embargar todos sus bienes

 **Vegeta :** ¿que dijo?

 **Bulma :** que dijo señor fiscal acaso tienen una orden judicial ¿que está pasando ?

 **Fiscal :** aquí esta - dijo entregando unas hojas a la peliazul - procedan con el embargo

 **Bra :** no esto es un error que le pasa no le dejaré que entre a mi cuarto

 **Bulma :** videl por favor calma a los niños los Brief tienen que guardar la compostura somos gente elegante anda diles - ordenó la peliazul a su empleada

 **Vegeta :** el abogado no me contesta mujer

 **Bulma :** vegeta dime que esto no es verdad ; me muero de la vergüenza que dirían nuestras amistades ; los periodistas - dijo entrando en pánico por la presencia de las cámaras

 **Vegeta :** gusanos largense o quieren morir - amenazó el sayayin

 **Bulma :** señores esto no es verdad es un error

 **Periodista :** es verdad que usted ha llevado a la quiebra a la corporación cápsula

 **Bulma :** yo solo trabajo en la empresa que mi padre me encomendó

 **Periodista :** señora como se siente ser una mujer comun y corriente

 **Bulma :** qué cosa dijo común y corriente eso nunca yo tengo clase me entiende nunca , nunca

 **Periodistas :** los estan embargando

 **Bulma :** señores periodistas esto es un error no esta pasando ; esto es un incidente que ya no está pasando - dijo la esposa de vegeta fingiendo la calma

 **Periodistas** : hoy en la mañana se está llevando a cabo el escandaloso embargo de todos los bienes de los Briefs la familia que pasó de ser ricos a pobres

 **Bulma:** no entiendo quién ha sido quien fue quien nos ha hecho tanto daño quien - dijo la peliazul al borde del llanto

 **Meses antes**

Es una recepción más cara de Japón se lleva a cabo una reunión para premiar a las empresas más ricas a nivel mundial , muchas mesas decoradas con finos acabados bocaditos por doquier buffet comida exquisita , hombres y mujeres elegantes con finos vestuarios todos atentos a la gran ceremonia

 **Krilin :** disculpa disculpen la distracción señores y señoras pero es que me alegra la emoción y tan sólo los sueños podrían volverse realidad tan fácilmente tengo el honor de presentar a un gran hombre a un gran amigo y lo más importante no es el dinero sino la calidad humana que lo ponemos a cada proyecto premió la excelencia empresarial de este año 2017 a vegeta - dijo mientras aplaudía

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir y fijar su vista donde vegeta encontraba

 **Vegeta :** gracias - dijo mientras subía al escenario y abrazaba a krilin

 **Krilin :** bien hecho vegeta - dijo entregando un trofeo y fingiendo amabilidad con el sayayin

 **Vegeta :** muchas gracias debo aclarar que todo esto no sería posible sin el apoyo de una maravillosa mujer que está a mi lado día a día mi amor , mi compañera de vida Bulma Briefs mi esposa - dijo el sayayín mientras aplaudía orgulloso de gran mujer que encontró

Mientras que Bulma sólo sonreía orgullosa Hacia los demás

Y el cariño de mi primogénito talentoso muchacho Trunks -dijo aquel sayayín mientras aplaudía y veía a aquel peli lila que sonreía y besaba a una de sus conquistas de noche

Y no puedo dejar de mencionar a la niña de mis ojos mi princesita bra - mientras le mándale un beso a la pequeña peli azul pero su cara cambió cuando vio que su princesita besaba a Ryan el prometido de su hija .

*ese insecto humano debilucho me las pagara se aprovecha que no lo veo , ya arreglare eso en casa* - pensaba el príncipe

 **Krilin :** bellas palabras *vamos a ver si piensas lo mismo el día de mañana te voy a destruir Vegeta te quitaré la sonrisa que tienes en la cara* - mientras solo sonreia para la foto

 **En otro lado**

 **Casa de los son satan**

En una humilde casa de dos pisos , específicamente en la sala se sitiaba una mesa rectangular donde estaban una pareja de pelinegros quienes veían atentos la televisión.

Videl y gohan tomaban lonche mientras veía la ceremonia de los Briefs

 **Videl :** mira qué linda familia los briefs - dijo la pelinegra apenada mirando a su marido ; gohan tu alguna vez te has imaginado vestirnos elegante tú con tu terno y yo con un vestido hermoso - mientras imaginaba

 **Gohan :** yo trabajo con terno

 **Videl :** de chofer ...no pues gohan una vez te has imaginado que estuviéramos en una fiesta todo elegante - mientras hacía mímicas con sus manos- Que suerte tienen ellos

 **Gohan :** tu también tienes suerte corazoncito también tienes una bonita familia

Mientras se abría la puerta y entraba a la sala una pelinegra molesta

 **Pan :** papá esos imbéciles me están molestando ahhh pero son unos idiotas _ decía molesta la pelinegra

 **Gohan :** y ahora que pasa Pan - decía aburrido que siempre su hija llegara molesta a su casa o que se pelee con medio mundo

 **Pan :** pues eso idiotas que me dicen que soy chata ¿papa tu crees que soy muy bajita? - Pregunto la menor

 **Gohan :** ahh lo mismo de siempre te dijimos que tomaras leche de niña pero no hacías caso así que no te arrepientas

 **Pan :** ahiiii es que la leche no me gustaba me voy a comprar unos tacos los mas grandes que haiga para verme altas que dices papa me compras siiiii

 **Videl :** bonita familia no - mientras miraba a su amado pelinegro - pero que suerte tienen ellos que nunca pelean ni tienen problemas

 **Gohan :** pero así es, hay gente que nace de pie -mientras miraba la televisión - en cambio nosotros caigamos como caigamos nos levantamos

 **pan:** me tienen harta - dijo levantándose la pequeña pelinegra para apagar el televisor - como van a tener suerte si son unos pitucos que no saben nada ; ni siquiera saben cuanto cuesta una galleta

 **Gohan :** pan no digas eso ellos siempre nos han ayudado mucho siempre que hemos tenido necesidades nunca nos han negado la ayuda

 **Pan :** da asco ser rico y vivir de la explotación de los pobres - decía mientras fruncía el ceño pero su cara cambió cuando su madre le hizo una pregunta

 **Videl :** pan han entregado libreta - decía mientras tomaba su té

 **Pan :** ay ay , mi estomago , me duele el estomago horrible ya vengo ya - decía mientras se tocaba la barriga y iba corriendo a su cuarto

 **Videl :** Pan ven acá Pan - decía levantándose para ir al cuarto de su hija

 **Pan :** no mamá no le muestres a papá no porfis - decía con cara de perrito - me tiene que comprar los tacos altos para salir ya pues mamá

 **Gohan :** la libreta pan - gritaba el pelinegro ya que se encontraba en la sala y no sabia que ocurría en el cuarto de su hija

 **Pan :** aun no lo entregan papá , lo entregaran el lunes seguro

 **Videl:** pan no mientas o te castigo

 **Pan :** mamá ya pues no le des la libreta a Papá no va a querer comprar los tacos que me prometió ya pues

 **Videl :** nada que tacos , esta libreta le doy a tu padre y el sabrá que hará después - decía la pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia a la sala donde se encontraba su esposo - aqui esta - decia entregando la libreta

 **Gohan :** a ver a ver - decía mientras abría la libreta y encontró una fotos que es esto - bueno eso lo vemos despues primero la libreta que paso aca se acabo la tinta azul puro rojo así vas a repetir el año - decía mientras le daba la libreta a su esposa para que lo vea

 **Videl** : que es esto Son Pan para esto te mando a estudiar porque no estudias tienes que dedicar más tiempo al estudio hija

 **Pan :** es que mamá a la profesora le caigo en verdad yo si estudio

 **Gohan :** como no va a estudiar si se para tomando fotitos mira - dijo entregándole un sobre

 **Videl :** haber que es esto ¿que fotos gohan?- decía abriendo el sobre y viendo una fotos donde estaba una 4 chicas dos pelinegra ; una castaña y una rubia que estaban posando cada una a su modo - Son Pan sigues andando con estas chicas repitentes - Pan porque no aprendes a comportarte como una señorita porque no te comportas como Bra Briefs - decia mientras veia a su hija enojada

 **En la ceremonia**

 **Bra :** mi amor solo te estoy pidiendo que separes la fecha no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo ni nada por el estilo.- decía la joven agarrandole la mano a su novio

 **Ryan :** esta bien esta bien pero no te aceleres amor ya - decía en un tono de aburrimiento

 **Bra :** es que tu no entiendes mi amor es la fiesta de promo , es lo mas importante para mi ; es donde nos presentamos ante la sociedad ; somos el futuro del país es más importante que las elecciones; mi amor mira japon se puede quedar en la quiebra pero mi fiesta de promo no; aparte tenemos que lucirnos no amor - decía abrazando al rubio quien no tomaba importancia de lo que hablaba su enamorada por estar viendo a otras chicas

 **Ryan :** claro que me quiero lucir amor por algo no soy Ryan Brackovick pero amor ya no me estreses

 **Bra :** mi amor que puede salir mal , mira con tu inteligencia ; mi dinero y mi genetica perfecta todo tiene que salir bien amor - decia dandole un beso a su novio

 **Periodistas :** chicos una foto por favor - decia con la camara en la mano

 **Bra :** claro - decía abrazando a su prometido- no te parece que todo es demasiado perfecto mira que tu y yo estemos juntos es perfecto ; que mi papa esa el hombre más importante del año lo máximo ; que mi mamá sea la mujer más influyente del país que más puedo pedir y mi hermano no es tan inteligente ni tan influyente pero no importa es lo suficientemente guapo mira como todas las chicas se mueren por él - decía muy altaneramente mientras veía a su hermano rodeado de puras chicas

 **Ryan :** si claro hmpp - decía el rubio aburrido de lo que le hablaba su novia

 **Bra :** me acabo de dar cuenta de algo que chevere es ser yo - reía la ojiazul

 **En la casa de los Son Satan**

 **Videl :** pan porque no estudias ¿que pasa hija ?

 **Pan :** mamá te lo juro que esta es mi pasion yo voy a hacer que esta familia salga adelante con mi talento voy a hacer que ganemos mucho dinero

 **Videl :** !ahi ! pan por favor- decia molesta

 **Pan :** lo voy a hacer solo tienes que confiar en mi

 **Videl :** y después de estas fotos sugerente que sigue pan - decía la esposa de gohan molesta mostrándole las fotos a su. hija

 **Gohan :** las malcriadas del año

 **Pan :** no claro que no a mi no me gusta eso ; a mi me gusta la musica ; el arte ; el canto amo cantar

 **Videl :** y tu crees que con el canto vas a ganar mucho dinero piensa bien lo que me dices pan - decía molesta por la actitud de su hija

 **Pan :** ustedes no entienden nada - decía enojada y caminando hacia su cuarto * acaso no creen en mi no confían en mí yo saldré adelante vamos Pan tu puedes *

 **Videl :** gohan que vamos a hacer con esa niña

 **Gohan** : casarle con un incauto - decia sonriendo mientras escuchaba que su hija venía molesta

 **Pan :** yo nunca me voy a casar el amor es para tontos idealistas - decía molesta por lo que dijo su padre

 **En la ceremonia**

Una chica pelirroja discutían con un chico pelilia , la razón era porque él la estaba dejando por que simplemente se aburría de las relaciones largas

 **Chica :** por favor ahorrate esa mentira barata - dijo aquella muchacha molesta dándole una cachetada al peli lila - y ya se que sigues vas a terminar conmigo

 **Trunks:** por favor entiéndeme soy un chico sensible mira no eres tú soy yo - dijo tocándose en la mejilla en donde le golpeó la chica

 **Chica:** obvio que eres tú sino quién más trunks por Dios tú nunca sabes lo que quieres, un día te levantes y quieres una cosa y al día siguiente quieres otra no te comprometes con nada ni con nadie encima me dijiste que era única

 **Trunks :** no Anny no te dije eso - decia con una voz seductora

 **Chica :** no soy Anny - dijo alejandose del muchacho de ojos celestes

 **Trunks :** Erica ; sam

 **Chica** : imbécil

 **Trunks :** quedamos como amigos no -dijo volteandose ya que sentía que alguien le jalaba del brazo - Ericka

 **Ericka :** si - dijo aquella .rubia. que estaba vestida con un vestido pegado rojo que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla

 **Trunks :** vamos - le dijo a la rubia agarrándole de la mano

 **Cerca de ahi**

 **Bulma :** nosotros estamos de acuerdo con patrocinará científicos siempre y cuando parte de su arte esté destinado a fines sociales así fortalecemos una cadena de solidaridad y motivar a la gente a dar la cara a la realidad nacional no les parece - dijo hablando a sus amigas elegantemente

si claro - decias las demas

 **Gohan :** ¿Qué Pasa? - dijo preocupado el pelinegro mientras veía su esposa sacar cuentas

 **Videl :** este mes el dinero no va a alcanzar el mes pasado tampoco alcanzó

 **Gohan** : pero porque no alcanza si yo no me compró nada y tú tampoco ni siquiera un gancho para el cabello y PAN está en una Escuela Nacional comemos y no nos damos el gusto y que hacemos mal entonces - dijo enojado el pelinegro por la falta de dinero en su familia

 **Videl:** son por las medicinas para mi papá los medicamentos están muy caros

 **Gohan** : pero él no tiene algún ahorro -dijo mientras veía que su esposa movía la cabeza en forma negativa - ya paso vamos a conseguir el dinero pediré un aumento no te preocupes no le pasará nada a tu papá

 **Krilin :** vegeta podria conversar contigo un rato

 **Vegeta :** arggg y ahora que pasa habla rápido que no ves que estoy comiendo - decia el sayayin devorando uno de los platillos

 **Krilin :** quiero que firmes un contrato que nos volverá multimillonario y lo firmes ya por que otra empresa nos puede ganar

 **Vegeta :** a mi no me interesa las empresas solo quisiera entrenar , esos temas habla con Bulma , entonces donde firmaré

 **Krilin :** mañana te parece en la mañana en la empresa

 **Vegeta :** ya ya ... eso es todo verdad gusano , ahora si largate y dejame comer tranquilo

 **Krilin :** si vegeta no te preocupes eso es todo- decía mientras veía al sayayin seguir comiendo * mañana me vengare de todo vegeta y bulma y sobretodo tu Vegeta , nunca debiste meterte a los negocios , solo eres un mono irracional *

 **En otro lugar de la fiesta**

 **Trunks :** Bra prestame las llaves de tu carro me voy a estudiar - decia el peli lila junta a su compañera

 **Bra :** a estudiar o que te estudien - reia la menor - ciencias sociales o anatomía humana - dijo la pequeña ya que vio a su hermano con una de sus conquistas de noche

 **Trunks :** no seas chistosa hermanita le digo a Ryan que te agarraste a su mejor amigo - dijo en voz baja para que solo hermana lo escuche ya que a su costado estaba el joven rubio

 **Bra :** pero yo , eso no paso

Trunks : si claro hermanita te olvidas que somos hermanos y que tu duermes al costado de mi cuarto yo solo pasaba por ahí y te escuche conversando con ...- no pudo terminar ya que la peliazul le tapó la boca para que deje de hablar

 **Bra :** ya esta bien espera- le dijo a su hermano para luego voltearse y pedirle la llave a su novio - mi amor me puedes dar la llave de mi carro

 **Ryan :** a si claro amor - dijo sacando la llave del bolsillo de su saco

 **Bra :** gracias te Amo - le sonrió para luego voltear donde estaba su hermano mayor - toma pero tienes que regresar temprano porque mañana es la foto familiar- le dijo entregándole la llave - y si chocas lo pagas me entiendes

 **Trunks :** confia en mi hermanita chau ; oye Ryan te llevó a tu casa -le pregunto a su casi cuñado

 **Ryan :** amor ya me voy paso por tu mañana para ir al club te parece - le hablaba dulcemente en la oreja de la peliazul

 **Bra** : no puedo amor mañana tengo foto familiar - dijo poniendo carita triste

 **Ryan :** bueno entonces hablamos en la tarde chau amor - le decía dándole un beso en los labios a la pequeña de los Briefs mientras que ella solo veía como se alejaba su adorado rubio

 **Chica 1 :** oigan y ustedes cuando se casan - le preguntaron a la peliazul

 **Bra :** ay no es demasiado perfecto - dijo poniendo carita de enamorada

 **Chica 1 :** claro que lo es

 **Chica 2** : no no lo es - dijo una chica de cabellos anaranjados - es recontra mujeriego mujer que pasa mujer que afana dijo para luego retirarse

 **Bra :** no lo van a creer , eso no es verdad es completamente mentira lo que dijo porque se muere de envidia porque nosotros somos la mejor pareja

 **Bulma :** chicas hola - dijo entrando en la conversación de las menores - ¿y tu hermano ?

 **Bra :** se fue a estudiar para los parciales- dijo muy tranquila

 **Bulma :** estudiar estás segura no se fue con alguna de sus novias bueno sólo espero que no se olvide de la foto familiar y que no tome

 **Bra** : mamá trunks tomar imposible te prometo que mañana estará muy despierto

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **Mansion briefs**

Todo en las empleadas ordenaban los últimos detalles para la gran foto familiar , en unos de los sofás estaba recostado un joven peli lila quien dormía plácidamente a causa de la gran noche que tuvo

 **Videl :** joven trunks tenga su jugo para que se sienta bien y que esté listo para la foto- dijo tratando de despertar al peli lila

 **Trunks :** gracias Videl me ha salvado la vida - dijo el peli lila tomando el vaso de jugo

 **Videl :** Tome Tome que pasa - dijo la pelinegra ya que veía al joven ponerse la mano en la boca y salir corriendo para el baño

Ya está todo listo dijo una ojiazul que tenía puesto un vestido azul marino largo y traía el cabello suelto se trataba de bulma- mi pequeña fiu fiu ya está lista - decía mientras acariciaba a su pequeña perrita

De pronto se escuchó otra voz diciendo

mamì ya estoy lista- dijo una pequeña peli azul , era Bra quien iba bajado las escaleras de la mansión y ella traía puesto un vestido color rosa que le quedaba más arriba de la rodilla y su cabello suelto y bien lacio

 **Bulma :** pero que linda esta mi princesita - dijo acariciando el cabello de su hija - te puedo pedir un favor pequeña - dijo la esposa de vegeta a su hija

 **Bra :** dime mami

 **Bulma :** ya no sigas creciendo

 **Bra :** mamá - reía la ojiazul menor

 **Bulma :** estas hermosa me recuerdas a mi en mi época de juventud

 **Bra :** si mami siempre me dices eso ; mami estaba pensando porque no vamos de vacaciones digo para descansar porque ser exitoso es tan agotador

 **Bulma :** si claro pero a donde te gustaría ir - preguntó la madre mientras acomodaba el cabello a su hija

 **Bra :** estaba pensando ; no se un lugar con playa ; con una arquitectura linda y blanca ; que opinas Grecia mami

 **Bulma :** Grecia me parece fantástico siempre quería ir ahí ; porque no se lo preguntas a tu papi cuando venga

 **Bra** : ya esta bien le diré a papá

 **Bulma :** Bra pero sabiendo cómo es tu padre el va a querer llevar su cámara de gravedad ya le he dicho que se olvide de entrenar y que se convierta en un señor de negocios pero él no entiende es un terco - dijo la peliazul molesta

 **En otro lado**

 **Vegeta :** arggg haber gusano que quieres que firme -dijo el saiyajin a krilin

 **Krilin :** vegeta quiero que firmes esto y esto - dijo mostrándole dos folder

 **Vegeta :** ay tanta cosa tengo que firmar ; que bulma lo firme yo no entiendo nada de negocios

 **Krilin :** vegeta solo son firmas mira firma acá - dijo dándole un lapicero

 **Vegeta:** ya está bien- dijo firmando- pero es la ultima vez que firmo me entiendes - bueno eso es todo verdad gusano me voy - dijo saliendo de la oficina

 **Krilin :** vegeta si tan sólo te dedicarías a leer lo que firmas seria bueno , pero sigues siendo un mono de peleas jy eso a mi me conviene -reía mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

Dentro de un carro negro con lunas polarizadas estaba el príncipe de los Saiyajins muy incómodo y delante de él estaba su chofer Gohan quien conducía a la Corporación Cápsula

 **Vegeta :** pero porqué tengo que ser transportado con estos carros puedo volar - dijo molesto ya que su esposa y le había prohibido volar por los cielos

 **Gohan :** pero señor Vegeta usted escuchó lo que dijo la señora Bulma

 **Vegeta :** cómo es posible que el príncipe de los sayayín pueda ser controlado por una simple terrícola - y como está el insecto de kakaroto estará entrenando , si sigo actuando como terricola perdere mis poderes

 **Gohan** : usted sabe que mi padre sin pelear se muere

 **Vegeta :** no puede ser si no entrenó ese insecto me va a superar , tengo que ponerme a entrenar soy un sayayin y por lo tanto necesito entrenar

 **Gohan :** bueno señor Vegeta llegamos - dijo el pelinegro estacionando el carro

Y mientras bajaba vegeta veía que bulma se acerca y le dijo

 **Bulma :** gohan anda compra flores muchas flores - dijo la peliazul al pelinegro - y tú Vegeta cámbiate porque ya va a comenzar la sesión de fotos

 **Vegeta** : agrrr - fue lo único que dijo el saiyajin mientras entraba a la mansión

El pelinegro con lentes entró al carro y fue a una florería cercana para comprar lo que le mandó la peli azul cuando llegó se llevó una gran sorpresa ya que afuera de la mansión había muchos policías armados listos para entrar ¿había pasado ?

¿qué ha pasado?- pregunto el pelinegro cargando las flores en la mano

 **Policía** : no ha pasado , solo se está procediendo al embargo de la casa porque acaso usted trabaja para los briefs - preguntó el policía molesto

 **Gohan :** no claro que no ; como voy a trabajar para los Briefs este es mi carro-

dijo indicando el vehículo

 **Policia :** asi que ese es su carro y por qué está vestido de chofer -dijo el policía interrogando el pelinegro

 **Gohan :** Yo chofer de los Briefs no está confundido señor policía no se preocupe yo me voy de acá - dijo entrando al vehículo - mejor me llevo el carro antes que me embarguen


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos ¿cómo están? espero que estén muy bien, estoy de vuelta después de mucho tiempo para poder continuar esta divertida historia .Pueden seguirme en mi Facebook como Samantha Álvarez y si quieren saber más sobre este fanfic pueden seguir la página "Parejas de Dragón Ball" ahí estaré colgando cuando actualizare este fanfic.

Y si más comencemos con el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado besos

Atte.: Princesa Caprichosa

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Capítulo 2: DESALOJO**

Era una mañana hermosa en la ciudad del Oeste específicamente en la mansión de los Briefs, miles de camarógrafos y decoradores especializados decoraban la lujosa mansión para que todo esté perfecto para la "gran foto familiar". Una de las razones era que ellos al ser una de las familias más importante e influyentes de todo Japón querían que todo esté en perfecto orden y que nada absolutamente nada interrumpa dicha sesión de fotos , que serían publicadas en todas las revistas del país .

En la sala principal donde se llevaría a cabo la gran foto familiar para ello estaba decorado por un gran sofá de color negro ,ahí se encontraba la gran científica Bulma Briefs cargando a su pequeña mascota un adorable perrito de raza Shih Tzu , que tenía el nombre de "fiu fiu" al costado de ella se encontraba el príncipe orgulloso de los Sayayín , su adorado esposo Vegeta, quien estaba muy molesto por la presencia de" tantos gusanos insignificantes" como decía , pero trataba de calmarse debido a que su esposa lo tenía amenazado diciéndole que si hacía algo que me malograría la gran foto familiar ella se molestaría con él y encima lo dejaría sin comer por un mes .

Al pobre príncipe sólo le quedó obedecer sabía que su amada esposa cumplía con su palabra por esa razón era mejor no provocarla, era curioso como una simple terrícola le podía dar órdenes al "gran príncipe Vegeta "eso era inaudito pero aun así soportaba todo sus caprichos porque la amaba.

Atrás de la hermosa pareja dispareja se encontraban los hijos de estos, tan elegantes y finos mostrando sus hermosas prendas de vestir de los mejores diseñadores del país.

El primogénito peli lila lucía un hermoso smoking de color azul que hacía juego con sus ojos. Pero estos lamentablemente no eran visibles porque traía unos lentes oscuros para ocultar las tremendas ojeras que tenía a consecuencia de la fiesta que tuvo, estaba con la cabeza agachada y los cabellos alborotados aún recordaba la noche anterior donde se había ligado a una hermosa chica rubia de su edad, la habían pasado bien bailaron en la ceremonia y luego él se la llevó a su departamento de "soltero "para estar solos y acabar así la gran noche.

Era curioso la había pasado muy bien con esa chica pero por más que intentaba recordar su nombre no podía, es que así era su vida de él joven pelilla en cada fiesta que tenía se lucia con hermosas mujeres pero a ninguna la tomaba en serio era todo un "Playboy" "un don Juan" "mujer que pasaba por su lado, mujer que era conquistada" al ojiazul le encantaba eso.

Al costado de aquel ojiazul se encontraba la princesita de Vegeta; Bura Briefs o cómo le gustaba que le diga "bra "ella vestía un hermoso vestido rosado de escote corazón que le quedaba arriba de las rodillas, su cabello lacio le hacía ver muy espectacular por algo había contratado a los mejores maquilladores, estilistas y más. Ella tenía que verse genial como una verdadera Briefs , la ojiazul era un adolescente entusiasmada en su fiesta de promoción todo tenía que salir bien , faltaba medio año para aquella ceremonia , pero ella ya había contratado al mejor diseñador de Japón para que diseñe el lujo vestido . En aquella ceremonia asistiría con su novio que al igual que ella, venia de una de las mejores familias de Japón, ellos serían la gran envidia de la noche.

Aquella jovencita sólo se dedicaba a vestir a la moda, ir de compras todos los días y estar en el club, vivía su vida sin preocupación.

Atrás de los hermanos Briefs se encontraba la empleada y ama de llaves videl Satán, la ojiazul trabajaba con su esposo muchos años para la familia Briefs, era una de personas de confianza; los 15 años de duro trabajo era para poder brindar mejor futuro a su menor hija, debido a que no contaban con suficiente dinero para poder darse la vida de lujo como solían hacerlo los Briefs.

\- vamos chicos digan chis chis _ decía peli azul mayor mirando a sus hijos pero se sorprendió cuando vio a su primogénito que estaba con unos lentes oscuros - por favor Trunks quítate esos lentes como si no hubieras dormido

En ese instante el peli lila se quitó las gafas oscuras mostrando las terribles y enormes ojeras que tenía su madre al verlo se molestó imaginaba la causa de esos ojeras seguro se quedó en la fiesta ligado a cualquier chica, ella quería que su primogénito siente cabeza y que se quede con una chica de buena posición social y que dejara la vida de "don juan" que tenía pero por más que le hablaba a su hijo este no le hacía caso.

\- Seguro te quedaste hasta tarde en la fiesta intentando conquistar a una incauta _ decía su madre molesta _ ya me cansé de repetirte mil veces que te consigas a una novia y que tomes las cosas en serio, pero luego vamos hablar seriamente Trunks - amenazada la científica

El ojiazul solo veía a su madre con cierto temor, su madre cuando se enojaba era terrible le causaba incluso más miedo que su padre solo le quedaba hacerle caso a su querida progenitora

\- Está bien mamá _ decía el ojiazul temeroso mirando tu madre

\- ya ves Trunks eso te pasa por ser un conquistador fracasado _ intervino su hermana menor que comenzaba a reírse

\- cállate cerdita - le decía el peli lila mientras aplastaba los cachetes a su hermana menor, le encanta molestar a su hermana era el mejor desestresante que había encontrado

\- ya déjame tonto _ se quejaba la adolescente mientras alejaba la mano de su hermano

\- papi qué te parece si nos vamos de vacaciones a Grecia - pregunto la pequeña peli azul luego de librarse de que su hermano le aplastara los cachetes

\- ¿Qué Grecia ?pero si apenas hemos vuelto de un viaje _ respondió el Sayayín incómodo recordando cuál fue el lugar a donde le obligaron obligaron a ir - nos fuimos ese lugar donde habían playas y gusanos con poca ropa, Bra en vez de pensar en viajes deberías ponerte entrenar avergüenzas a la raza Sayayin eres tan débil que ni siquiera puedes matar una simple cucaracha

\- si papá ya sé que nos hemos ido a Miami hace poco, pero yo quiero ir a Grecia a las playas, la brisa del mar por favor - rogaba la peli azul haciendo pucheros

\- No y no además para mí es lo mismo yo siempre me aburro en sus viajes tontos, no tengo nada que hacer si tan solo tu madre me dejaría llevar la cámara de gravedad - respondió el pelinegro Mirando a su esposa

\- ya está bien tú ganas Vegeta llevaremos la cámara de gravedad - decía la peli azul mayor rendida porque no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión a su esposo

\- bien entonces con mucho gusto iré de viaje con ustedes, así me gusta hacer tratos-mencionó el Sayayín mientras veía su hija alegrarse por las noticias que le dio

-Bien Yupi Gracias papi - decía bra mientras abrazaba a su progenitor y éste sonreía de lado

En ese instante se escuchó la voz del afeminado fotógrafo quién estaba incómodo por la actitud de los Briefs que sólo se dedicaba a discutir y no a posar adecuadamente para la foto.

\- Esperen por favor necesito que se vea natural _ mencionaba el afeminado hombre

\- como que natural mariposa _ grito molestó estaba harto quería que todo se termine de una vez

\- Vegeta ya cálmate - decía su esposa - ya escucharon niños de manera natural _ dijo la matriarca de la familia _ sobre todo tu vegueta deja esa cara de pocos amigos y sonríe sí hazlo por mí vegui _ le sonrió melosa la peli azul besando la mejilla de orgullosos sayayin.

Sabía que a su esposo no le gustan las muestras de cariño en público por eso lo hacía para molestarlo.

\- hmp, deja de hacer eso mujer me avergüenzas frente a estos gusanos _ respondió el Sayayin sonrojado

La familia Briefs y la empleada mostraban sus mejores sonrisas para que la foto salga a la perfección hasta que un sonido los interrumpió.

\- videl seguro es Gohan con las flores ábrele la puerta _ ordenaba la esposa de vegeta

La pelinegra inmediatamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta

\- porque gohan tiene que interrumpir este momento tan importante _ decía un poco molesta la pelinegra mientras abría la puerta ; pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio tantos policías rodea la mansión

\- me puede comunicar con la señora Briefs _ dijo un hombre alto de contextura delgada con bigote y el cabello negro pero con algunas canas, vestía un saco negro y traía un folder en la manos

La ojiazul estaba tan asustada que no le respondió a aquel hombre y entró corriendo a la mansión, interrumpiendo así la sesión de fotos

\- señora Bulma - entraba a la sala gritando _ afuera de la mansión hay muchos policías

\- videl ¿Qué cosa dices como que policías? _ decía la peli azul mientras se levantaba de su sitio para fijarse lo que ocurría _ por favor ustedes no se retiren _ hacia una indicación a los fotógrafos - debe ser un mal entendido

La peli azul mayor a paso firme se dirigió a la puerta principal de la mansión, algo estaba ocurriendo, se preguntaba ¿porque su empleada había entrado gritando?

Pero al dirigirse al pasadizo que conducía a la puerta principal se dio cuenta que había varios policías en la mansión, ahora comprendía porque el actuar de su ama de llaves. Se molestó muchísimo quienes se creían para entrar sin permiso a su casa y sobre todo a interrumpir su gran foto familiar.

-¿qué está pasando acá? _ preguntó la peli azul molesta _ que no ven que interrumpen mi gran foto familiar

\- Disculpe señora Briefs pero me temo que no se llevará a cabo su gran foto familiar _ decía el hombre canoso - soy el fiscal Bilson y tengo una orden de embargo contra su esposo - respondió el fiscal

La peli azul molesta por toda la situación que ocurría llamó su esposo quien llegó inmediatamente junto con su hija.

-¿qué está pasando mujer porque gritas? _ dijo el Sayayín mientras se acercaba a su esposa que estaba junto con tantos policías - ¿quiénes son estos gusanos? - preguntó curioso el Sayayín

\- dicen que vienen a embargar la casa - dijo la esposa del príncipe

\- Embargo embargo ¿Qué es embargo? - se preguntaba en voz alta a sí mismo Vegeta no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero algo le decía que era muy malo

\- que se quieren llevar nuestras cosas papi - mencionó su hija que estaba atrás del príncipe

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo que se llevarán nuestras cosas? están locos insectos y si piensas que les voy a dejar entrar a mi casa - respondió Sayayín molestó

\- Señores procedan con el embargo _ decía el fiscal quien daba órdenes a los policías

\- ¿Que no puede ser Vegeta que haremos ahora? - sollozaba su esposa

\- No te preocupes mujer yo me haré cargo - dijo mientras alzaba su mano derecha y te podía visualizar una pequeña cantidad de energía que poco a poco aumentaba - los mataré sin piedad - amenazó el Sayayin

\- no Vegeta vas a complicar más la situación acaso no sabes a resolver las cosas sin golpes- mencionó Bulma muy enojada por la actitud que tomaba su esposo mientras se dirigía a su habitación a tratar de rescatar algunas cosas

\- Yo sólo quería ayudar mujer _ dijo el Sayayín apenado _ Además yo sólo le iba a lanzar un big bang attack, no le iba a golpear - se excusaba mientras bajaba su brazo, se sentía inútil en esos momentos hasta que la voz su hija la sacó de sus pensamientos

\- no puede ser papá se dirigen a mi cuarto - dijo la peli azul asustada - tengo que ir a sacar mis cosas y salvar a Dinky, es muy importante para mí - mencionaba la peli azul mientras corría en dirección a su cuarto

El Sayayin se quedó pensativo no era posible que su menor hija se preocupe más por su estúpido peluche de nombre Dinky que en su familia, pero algo pasaba su hija ocultaba algo y tenía que averiguar ¿qué cosa era? hasta que otra voz le sacó esos pensamientos.

\- Qué es esta cosa - decía un policía cerca de la cámara de entrenamiento de Vegeta

\- no sé pero debemos llevarlo - decía el otro policía

Inmediatamente el príncipe se dirigió hacia donde estaban su cámara entrenamiento, se podía llevar toda la casa entera incluso; pero su sagrada cámara simplemente NO , era muy importante para el seguir entrenando, ya que siempre obedecía a su esposa poniéndose sus estúpidos trajes y en los pocos momentos que tenía libre lo usaba para entrenar.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Qué hacen insectos? - pregunto muy enojado Vegeta a los policías que se querían llevar a su valiosa e inigualable cama entrenamiento. Era la última que la quedaba debido a que Bulma le amenazó diciendo que no volvería construir una porque él se convertiría en un señor negocios; aquel objeto que tantas veces salvó de las manos de su esposa e hija que querían destruirla; ahora observaba que unos insectos insignificante se la quería llevar era inaudito debía defender a capa y espada lo que era suyo.

Los policías miraban aterrados al sayayin era imposible que esa cara no les causar miedo. En ese instante recordaron la frases "si las miradas matar " pero deberían seguir con su trabajo.

\- lo vamos a llevar Sr vegeta _ explico un temeroso policía mientras se escondía en la espalda de uno de ellos

El sayayín estaba dispuesto a todo por defender aquel objeto tan preciado; así que esos insectos policías no querían a las buenas, entonces serían a las malas. Le encantaba amenazar a las personas para lograr sus objetivos pero siempre lo hacía cuando su esposa no estaba, si ella lo veía era ella quien le amenazaba con destruir su amada cámara de entrenamiento.

En este caso su esposa no estaba y debería aprovechar así que alzo su mano derecha, en ella se podía visualizar que poco a poco se formaba una gran bola de energía.

\- si no se largan de mi cámara entrenamiento juro que los mataré insectos _ amenazó el Sayaying mientras veía que los policías salían corriendo, debía evitar que su esposa y los periodistas lo vieran porque se armaría un gran escándalo.

Contento con lo que hizo se dirigió hasta el objeto, lo convirtió en una pequeña cápsula y lo guardo en su bolsillo, ese era un lugar donde se podría mantener a salvo de tantas amenazas.

\- te cuidare con mi vida si fuera necesario _ decía el príncipe a aquel pequeño objeto, hasta que una voz le interrumpió

\- claro si me cuidara tanto como esa chatarra de cámara, que feliz estaría _ mencionó la enojada peli azul mayor que traía unas maletas enormes _ que no pienses ayudarme vegueta son las únicas cosas que pude rescatar

El príncipe ayudó esposa con las ocho maletas y pensó en cómo pudo haber traído su esposa tantas maletas ella sola, pero lo que más le alertó fue donde estaba su hijo; especialmente su pequeña princesa bra así que le preguntó a su esposa

\- mujer y los mocosos ¿dónde se ha metido? No los veo por ningún lado _ pregunto el príncipe que observaba a su esposa

\- Bra está intentando rescatar sus cosas y a trunks no le he visto _ contestó la científica _ es mejor esperar aquí _ sugirió a su esposo

Mientras que adentro de la mansión una peli azul intentaba bajar sus cinco maletas pesadas. Ella estaba molesta porque no recupero todas sus cosas, aún le faltaba muchas cosas valiosas por rescatar.

Pero tenía lo esencial y sobretodo su lindo peluche Dinki, estaba con ella a salvo le tuvo que arrebatar a algunos policías porque se lo estaban llevando, aún recordaba lo que le había dicho a esos policías para intentar recuperar a su adorado peluche.

" hombres malos" cómo puede ser que estén arrebatando una hija de su madre _ lloraba la peli azul sabía que era la única forma convencerlos _ Dinki es mi hija , la tuve desde que era una chanchita bebé , la cuide a pesar que soy una madre soltera , no me la quiten por favor, ¿ que va ser de mi vida sin ella no tendrá sentido? _ dramatizaba la ojiazul . A los policías les conmovió la escena y le devolvieron su peluche de cerdita a la adolescente.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a su hermano dormir en el sofá despreocupado inmediatamente fue con él, estaba muy enojada como él podía estar tan tranquilo durmiendo, cuando todos están muy preocupados por el embargo.

\- trunks despierta de una vez maldito gusano _ le grito muy enojada la ojiazul, cerca de la oreja de su hermano, inmediatamente el joven despertó fastidiado, vio la cara de enojo de su hermana podía jurar que era idéntica a la de su padre cuando él también estaba molesto.

\- qué te pasa bra quieres dejarme sordo_ respondió el pelilla enojado que inmediatamente se volvió quedar dormido haciendo enojar aún más a su hermana que podía, se podía ver que su rostro estaba rojo de tanta cólera y cuantas venas sobresalientes.

\- Trunks levántate están embargando la casa, se están llevando toda las cosas _ gritaba la menor mientras movía a su hermano para despertarlo

\- No me importa déjame dormir_ decía el joven mientras seguía durmiendo, no prestaba atención a lo que decía su hermana

\- Trunks levántate se están llevando tus posters de chicas desnudas _ amenazó de nuevo su hermana para ver si lograba despertar al peli lila, pero nada no se movía su hermano

_maldita sea trunks si no te levantaste te daré una golpiza _ volvió amenazar la peli azul que poco a poco perdía la paciencia, veía que su hermano seguía dormido y no se ponía de pie por el contrario escuchó una risa burlona.

-Tú me vas a dar una paliza Bra_ se reía su hermano _ si ni siquiera puedes matar una cucaracha sola

En ese momento la joven se arrepentía de no haber escuchado a su padre cuando le decía que debía entrenar seguramente , si le hubiera hecho caso le habría dado una gran golpista a su hermano para que se levantara de una maldita vez , pero no ella no quería ser una chica agresiva tenía que haber otra solución hasta que recordó el punto débil de su hermano, él se creía que sabía tocar guitarra, pero no podía enseñar a los demás su talento porque su madre le prohibía , ella quería que su primogénito ocupe el puesto de presidente de la empresa .

\- Trunks los policías se están llevando tu guitarra _ amenazó la joven que veía como su hermano se levanta inmediatamente corría sin parar a cuarto, lo que le causo tanta gracias que terminó riéndose

Al cabo de un rato vio cómo su hermano baja con dos maletas le preguntó por la estúpida guitarra le respondió que la había convertido en una cápsula por seguridad para que sus papás no se la vieran.

Ambos hermanos se dirigían a la salida de la mansión donde estaban sus padres.

\- porque tantos se demoraban mocosos _ pregunto su padre mientras veía a sus hijos que arrastra a sus maletas

\- trunks fue el que se demoró papi _ respondió la peli azul menor , el príncipe se dirigió a ayudarla ya que se podía visualizar que traías 5 maletas pesadas se preguntaba qué tantas cosas traía ahí

\- gracias papi le agradeció _ su pequeña hija mientras volvía preguntar_ mami ahora ¿dónde vamos? estamos en la calle _ preguntó apenada la joven

\- Esperen aún no todo está perdido _ decía mientras buscaba algo en su cartera la esposa de vegeta _ maldición estoy segura que le metí acá

\- Qué es lo que buscas mamá _ interrumpió el pelilla mientras veía a su madre sacando algunas cosas de su cartera

\- lo encontré_ mencionó la peli azul mayor mientras sostenía una pequeña cápsula en sus manos _ es una cápsula de una de las tantas casas que teníamos, ahí podemos vivir _ sugirió pero inmediatamente lo guardó cuando vio que el fiscal se acercaba junto con los policías

\- Bien familia Briefs desde ahora la mansión será embargada tienen 2 horas para desalojarla, se congelaran sus cuentas, bienes y les queda prohibido salir del país_ mencionó el hombre _ bueno es todo buenos días fue lo último que mencionó para retirarse

\- Mami y ahora que vamos a hacer no tenemos nada y siquiera a donde ir _ dijo triste la peli azul menor

\- Tranquila bra aún queda la casa _ mencionó a sacando la cápsula _ viviremos ahí por un tiempo hasta que todo se arregle

El pelilla veía la escena y trataba de rogar a todos los dioses que la casa a la cual se refería a su madre, no era la casa que vendió para irse de viaje con que Erika , no no fue Erika fue con la pelirroja Kassandra. Maldita sea no recordaba con quién de sus conquistas se fue de viaje sólo sabía que había vendido la casa para comprar los boletos de viaje tenía que decirles a su madre, sabía lo que esperaba pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- mamá espera _ mencionó dudando el hijo mayor mientras veía que su madre arrojaba el pequeño objeto al suelo

\- Trunks ahora no, primero necesito ver si la casa está en buen estado _ respondió la madre pero se sorprendió al no encontrar nada_ que pasó estoy segura que había guardado una casa acá

\- mamá y yo _ volvió hablar dudando el pelilla

\- te dije que te callaras Trunks, bebé mami tiene que resolver un asunto sobre la casa _ respondió la científica

\- mamá la casa no está porque yo la vendí _ dijo alzando la voz muy apenado su madre se enfadaría con él por lo que hizo salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, a causa de que su progenitora le había lanzado una cachetada.

\- Cómo pudiste Trunks era lo único que teníamos _ mencionó su madre mientras trataba de calmarse _ es que acaso no pensaste en nosotros

\- Mamá por favor discúlpame lo vendí hace como 2 meses pensé que no lo íbamos a usar _ decía el pelilla apenado y realmente arrepentido

\- hmp es que acaso usaste ese dinero para seguir conquistando mujeres _ intervino su padre molestó que lo tenía agarrado del cuello era el límite como su hijo podía ser tan estúpido para hacer eso pero le daría una paliza para que no se vuelva a repetir

\- ya déjalo vegeta no se puede hacer nada, además no ganas nada con golpearlo _ trato de explicar su esposa

\- claro que sí mujer lo corrijo, para que no vuelva a hacer semejante estupidez - decía mientras seguía jalándole del cuello

\- dije basta Vegeta _ gritaba la peli azul mayor logrando que el príncipe dejara a su hijo

\- eres un imbécil Trunks _ se escuchó la voz de su hermana Bra _ tonto conquistador fracasado, por tu culpa a donde vamos a ir ahora _ decía molesta la peli azul

\- lo siento, por favor discúlpeme _ dijo apenado el pelilla agachando la cabeza

\- eres un estúpido _ le seguía insultando su hermana menor

\- ya basta Bra _ dijo su madre alzando la voz _ además que yo recuerde esa casa era pequeña y solo tenía dos habitaciones _ recordó la científica

\- igual mamá, a estar sin casa _ menciono de nuevo su hija, ella sabía que Bra era difícil de convencer, salió al carácter de su querido Vegeta

\- ¿Acaso querías dormir con Trunks? _ pregunto la peli azul mayor que veía a su hija aumentar su furia

\- claro que no, que asco, será para que su virus de idiotez me contagie _respondió su hija

\- ya cállense, ahora lo importante es buscar donde quedarnos _ intervino Vegeta

\- ya lo sé, se me ocurrió una idea _ dijo la peli azul menor viendo como toda su familia ponía atención a ella _ si pedimos ayuda al presidente _ veía como su familia dejaron de mirarla

\- no Bra no seas tonta, nadie debe enterarse que nos han embargado, somos gente de clase, imagina lo que nos dirán en el club _ respondió la científica

\- tienes razón mamá, fue una tontería _ se disculpó la peli azul menor - no quiero imaginar que nos dirían "los Briefs pobres", que horror _ decía mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos, resaltando la palabra "pobres"

\- ni que lo digas hija antes muertas que ser pobres, nunca debemos olvidar que somos gente de clase _ sugería Bulma

\- mujer no tenemos nada, acaso a eso no se le llama pobre _ dijo Vegeta

\- claro que no, nosotros hemos pasado por un pequeño problema económico, me escucharon, nadie debe saber esto _ grito la peli azul mayor tratando de convencer a su familia sobre todo a si misma

\- papá y si llamas a Krilin, seguro él debe saber que está pasamos -pregunto el joven pelilla que se había mantenido callado

\- tienes razón mocoso, pensaste y usaste el cerebro que tenías de adorno _ contesto el príncipe mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a Krilin su ayudante _ maldición no contesta, volveré a llamar

En otra parte de la cuidad

En una oficina amplia que estaba compuesta por un escritorio muy lujoso y un estante donde estaba abarrotados de libros y muchos papeles. Se podía ver a un hombre de unos 40 años de piel blanca, contextura delgada y sin cabello por el contrario en su cabeza se podía ver 6 puntos muy raros, el hombre sonreía con maldad mientras fumaba.

El ambiente estaba tranquilo, hasta que se vio interrumpida por un sonido de un celular. Resultaba curioso que aquel hombre no contestará el teléfono, solo empezó a reír muy exageradamente diciendo

\- hay Vegeta, no lo tomes personal, solo estoy cobrando deudas antiguas _ dijo aquel hombre calvo quien era Krilin el mejor amigo de la familia Briefs, pero a que se refería con deudas antiguas

Con los Briefs

\- maldición no contesta ese insecto _ menciono el Sayaying mayor mientras guardaba su celular

\- seguro tiene que ver con el embargo, estoy segura _ intervino la peli azul mayor con mucha seguridad

\- mamá tú crees que Krilin sea capaz - decía el hijo mayor - lo conocemos muchos años no creo que sea capaz

\- no lo sé hijo, ahora no sé qué pensar - respondió Bulma

Cerca de la familia Briefs se encontraba una pareja que observaba apenados a la pobre familia

\- pobres la deben estar pasando mal_ intervino el pelinegro con lentes_ perder todo en un instante debe ser horrible _ mientras observa su esposa

\- Tiene razón Gohan me da pena _ respondió la pelinegra de ojos azules

\- Lo mejor sería que vayan haciendo su casa cerca del río _ sugirió Gohan _ a lo mejor les ayudamos a trasladar sus cosas

\- Gohan Cómo vas a decir eso_ mencionó su esposa molesta _ ellos han sido tan buenos con nosotros podríamos ayudarlos _ sugirió su esposa

\- Pero como mujer si nosotros no tenemos nada _ respondió su esposo _ apenas tenemos nuestra casa - el pelinegro veía como el rostro de su esposa cambiaba a una sonrisa pícara lo cual lo asustó su esposa siempre tiene ideas locas.

\- en que estás pensando videl _ pregunto el pelinegro muy serio, veía a su esposa sonreír

\- amor eres un genio _ respondió la pelinegra mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su esposo y se dirigía a la familia Briefs

\- señora Bulma quisiera ayudarlos por ello le propongo que usted y su familia vivan en mi casa _ propuso la pelinegra a la familia Briefs _ sería agradable vivir con ustedes verdad Gohan _ dijo la ojiazul mientras jalaba a su esposo y lo amenazaba para que conteste, el pobre pelinegro solo respondió con un "claro"

\- gracias videl ustedes viven en la montaña Paoz verdad _ pregunto Bulma mientras intentaba recordar cómo era ese lugar, fue solo una vez pero hace muchos años

\- si pero ya no es un campo como usted lo recuerda _ decía mientras trataba de convencer a la peli azul _ al contrario es una ciudad bonita _ veía como el rostro de la peli azul cambiaba

\- enserio entonces está bien _ respondió la científica _ solo espero no desilusionarme, a ustedes que les parece _ pregunto a su familia

\- por mi está bien mujer _ respondió su esposo - y dices que es un campo, seria espectacular para entrenar

\- ni lo sueñes Vegeta te dije que no volverás a entrenar, tú eres un señor de negocio _ menciono enojada la peli azul mayor mirando a su esposo

\- no molestes mujer "el Vegeta de negocios" _ dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos _ se fue al diablo ahora después de muchos años de agonía volverá a resurgir el súper Vegeta , el Sayaying más fuerte del universo , esta vez le ganaré a Kakaroto _ mientras se transformaba en súper Sayaying

\- está bien te dejaré entrenar _ decía resignada su esposa _ que puedo hacer contigo mono naciste y mono morirás

\- mami por mi está bien _ menciono la peli azul _ aunque videl hay centros comerciales _ pregunto

_ Claro que sí señorita Bra _ respondió la pelinegra

_ De acuerdo y tú Trunks_ pregunto la peli azul mayor pero no escucho respuesta alguna , su hijo mayor se había cansado de escuchar a su familia discutir , por lo cual se fue a dormir en una de las escaleras de la mansión

\- pobre mi bebe que culpa tiene de ser tan guapo y que las chicas se le peguen como abejas en el panal _ explicaba Bulma mientras acariciaba el cabello de su primogénito _ bueno tomaremos la repuesta de Trunks por un sí, entonces que estamos esperando vamos a la casa de Gohan y videl antes que un periodista nos vea

\- claro- respondió la pelinegra con ojos azules mientras subía al carro de los Briefs, que fue lo único que pudo rescatar Gohan

\- menos mal que no se lo llevaron el carro _ dijo la peli azul mayor subiendo al vehículo con su familia y las maletas de cada uno _ buen trabajo Gohan te agradezco que hayas salvado el auto

Gohan comenzaba a manejar el vehículo hacia su hogar, el recorrido duro cerca de dos horas, debido que la casa de los Son Satán estaba lejos de la cuidad

\- bueno ya llegamos _ dijo Gohan mientras estacionaba el auto en frente de una casa de dos pisos

\- acá es _ intervino Bulma mirando a cada lado ese lugar, no le gustaba pero debía admitir que había cambiado, pero igual no le gustaba, no era como la cuidad

\- mamá un ratero _ dijo Bra quien estaba al costado de la ventana del auto y veía como se acercaba una joven pelinegra de su edad con ojos negros .La peli azul pensaba que le iban a robar por ello siempre cargaba en su cartera un spray, que contenía un ácido de pimienta, que al simple contacto con los ojos te provocaba un ardor, su madre lo construyó para que pueda defenderse de cualquier persona.

\- hola cómo están _ pregunto la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a la ventana donde estaba Bra, inmediatamente la peli azul saco su spray y le hecho en los ojos a aquella pelinegra desconocida.

En ese instante se escuchó un grito de aquella pelinegra, quien comenzaba, a sobarse los ojos, para poder quitar el líquido. Sus ojos le comenzaba a arder, no le permitía ver nada, solo logro ver a su atacante una chica de cabello de color azul, no sabía que hacer solo dijo "mamá"

Todos veían a la pobre pelinegra desesperada con las manos en sus ojos, menos una persona Trunks, el pelilla seguía durmiendo en el auto, no le importa que pasaba a su alrededor

\- pan anda a la casa y lávate la cara hija _ menciono preocupada videl _ y usted señorita Bra muy graciosa _ miraba molesta a la peli azul _ ella es mi hija Pan acaso no la conoce

La peli azul menor salió del auto _ perdóname Videl, no era mi intención, es que la vi y me asusté, pensé que me iba a robar _ respondió la peli azul

Pan se dirigía a su hogar a lavarse la cara hasta que escucho a esa chica que la había confundido como una ratera, la pelinegra molesta se fue directo a la peli azul

\- ya vas ver azulita a mí nadie me llama ratera y vive para contarlo _ amenazó la pelinegra quien la miraba enojada, podría jurar que se parecía a su padre cuando estaba molesto. Pan estaba tan enojada que lo único que hizo fue jalarle el cabello a la y bulma salieron a ver lo que pasaba, ambas madres de las chicas intentaban detenerlas, pero no podía hasta que se escuchó una voz.

\- mocosas cálmense o yo les calmo _ amenazó Vegeta que veía a ambas soltarse

\- y ¿usted quién es para mandarme? _ pregunto de mala manera pan

\- así que te gusta contestar no mocosa malcriada _ respondió el Sayaying

\- ¿cómo me ha dicho? - volvió a preguntar la pelinegra

\- te dije que eres una mocosa malcriada - respondió Vegeta

\- a mi usted no me va a decir mocosa malcriada o le digo a mi abuelo que te de una paliza _ sentencio la pelinegra asiendo enojar al príncipe de los Sayaying

\- ¿qué has dicho? _ pregunto enojado Vegeta

\- Pan ya basta, anda a lavarte la cara - intervino Videl para evitar que su hija se pelee con Vegeta, sabía cómo era su hija era muy conflictiva _ ya pan anda _ la pelinegra le dio una mirada de soberbia a Vegeta y comenzó a caminar a su casa

\- Señor Vegeta, señora Bulma, no se acuerda de mi hija _ dijo la pelinegra sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una foto donde se podía ver a un niño pelilla de unos 10 años junto a una niña pelinegra de ojos negros, el niños le daba un beso en la mejía y la niña estaba sonrojada - ella y Trunks jugaban tan bonito _ decía mostrando la foto a los Briefs que eran Bulma Vegeta y bra

Trunks seguía dormido.

La joven pan se dirigía a su casa hasta que escuchó lo que dijo su madre inmediatamente fue con ella le arrebató la foto y se metió a su hogar, esa foto le traía muchos recuerdos, no sabía que había sido de la vida del aquel niño pelilla de ojos azules llamado Trunks su amor de infancia, después de esa foto nunca más lo volvió a ver; guardo la foto en uno de sus bolsillos de su vestido y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara

\- Mamá enserio viviremos acá _decía Bra un poco incómoda viendo el lugar no le parecía bonito era un lugar muy pintoresco había varias casas alrededor pero no era como la mansión era una pequeña ciudad y a lo lejos se podía ver una montaña _ no me gusta además no veo ningún centro comercial acá definitivamente no me gusta

-Pues a mí tampoco me gusta pero qué podemos hacer _ dijo su madre le diremos a videl que le agradeceremos pero no aceptaremos

\- Mujer que tanto problema te haces para mí este lugar es perfecto- intervino el Sayayín - adecuado para entrenar y poder así ganar a kakaroto

\- Pero para nosotras no Vegeta _ dijo enojada Bulma si me quedo en este lugar me volvería loca

El príncipe Vegeta no entendía el comportamiento de su esposa e hija para él esa casa era adecuada para poder vivir con su familia.

Veía el paisaje y algo le llamó la atención en un cartel se podía leer qué decía calle Grecia recordó que su hija le había dicho que iban a viajar a Grecia en vacaciones Así que le comento esto.

\- mocosa acaso no querías ir a Grecia _ menciona Vegeta Mirando a aquél cartel

\- Papá esto no es Grecia _ respondió bra muy enojada quién vio aquel cartel sabía a qué se refería a su padre _ No puedo creerlo está cochina calle se llama Grecia

\- Así parece mocosa _ respondió Vegeta mirando la cara de asombro y asco de su hija

\- De cualquier forma no me quedaré, porque si lo hago me llenaré de pulgas o de otros bichos _ exclamaba Bra mirando su padre

El Sayayín iba a intervenir pero un sonido lo interrumpió vio su esposa ya que el sonido se dirigía de ella

\- Mi teléfono mencionó Bulma _ mientras veía quién la llamaba_ es Krilin

\- Hola querido Krilin ¿dónde has estado? No sabes lo que nos ha pasado _ preguntaba Bulma

\- Tenía que pasar todo esto para que me digas querido _ respondía un amenazante Krilin

-¿Como? ¿Qué dices ?_ volvía preguntar la peli azul mayor

\- ¿cómo que dices? Le respondió imitando a la científica _ tú y tus estúpidos aires de abeja reina

-por Dios creo que está borracho _ decía Bulma mientras miraba a su familia preocupada _ Hola Krilin no sabes lo que nos ha pasado tienes que venir y solucionar todo inmediatamente

\- Escúchame bien, así como tu casa está vacía así igual de vacía se va a quedar tu vida _ amenazó Krilin

-¿que no entiendo? ¿Qué pasa ?_ preguntaba Bulma por la línea

-¿Que, qué me pasa? _ volvió preguntar un enojado Krilin _ahora te preguntas que me pasa cuando tú eres la culpable de todo esto

\- no entiendo nada por favor explícame ¿porque te comportas así? _ preguntaba desesperada Bulma

-Mira querida me importa un comino si no entiendes, tú eres la responsable, tú hiciste esto, tú me hiciste y hasta que te des cuenta yo me encargaré de destruir tu vida a cada paso que des _ amenazó Krilin mientras cortaba la comunicación

\- Hola Krilin no me cuelgues que te hemos hecho _ respondía Bulma mientras sólo escucha un bip bip bip

-Pero qué pasa mujer que te dijo el insecto calvo _ intervino Vegeta que veía a su esposa muy preocupada por la llamada que había recibido

\- Krilin fue krillin _ menciona Bulma con un tono de voz muy débil

\- señora Bulma se encuentra bien_ intervino Videl que veía la escena muy preocupada

\- Mamá _ decía preocupada Bra mientras veía como su madre estaba muy pálida _ seguro le chocó el aire contaminado de esta ciudad, que asco

La peli azul mayor no podía asimilar todo lo que le había dicho Krilin se sentía débil las fuerzas de su cuerpo la venció y se desmayó Vegeta fue tan rápido que alcanzó a sostener a su esposa

\- Tranquila Bulma esto ya va a pasar _ decía el Sayayín quien intentaba despertar su adorada esposa

\- creo que esto no va a hacer nada divertido _ mencionó Gohan que veía preocupado la escena


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, acá les traigo. Otro capítulo de su fanfic preferido. Una pequeña aclaración en esta historia Marron tiene los ojos negros

Bien sin más que decir que comience el capitulo

Atte. : Princesa Caprichosa

 **Capítulo 3: Conociendo nuestra nueva casa**

Adentro de la casa de los Son Satán era un alboroto. Por un lado, vegeta, Videl y Gohan intentaban despertar a Bulma.

Por otro lado no muy lejos encontraba la peli azul Bra sentada mirando a la pelinegra Pan que estaba intentando no mirarse a la espejo, ya que sabía que sus ojos estaban rojo e irritados a causa del líquido que lanzó la "azulita"

\- tranquila Pan estás bien no se te nota en nada _ trataba de convencerla la peli azul

\- en serio quiero verme al espejo _ decía la peli negra mientas cogía un espejo para verse , tan solo vio su reflejo, gritó desesperada _ no puede ser_ comenzaba llorar veía sus ojos estaban muy rojos e inflados _ mamá, papá mira lo que me lo hizo la estúpida "azulita "_ lloraba la pelinegra mientras se dirigía dónde estaban sus padres

\- silencio Pan, eso ahora no es importante _ respondió Gohan mientras trataba de hacer aire a Bulma, para que logré despertar

\- pero papá acaso no has visto mis ojos _ respondió sollozando Pan, le molestaba que sus padres no le tomen en cuenta

\- Pan, por favor cállate _ intervino Videl mientras traía algodón y alcohol para poder despertar a Bulma _ vamos a ver si con esto despierta _ decía mientras le hacía oler a la peli azul, pero nada no reaccionaba

\- creo que ya se murió la flaca _ decía Gohan resignado

\- ¿Que? _ dijeron todos los presentes, menos Pan, a ella no le importaba lo que sucedía con la familia de la "azulita"

\- no lo que trato de decir es que es mejor acomodarla _ se trató de excusar el peli negro con lentes, mientras recibía una mirada asesina de Vegeta

\- ¿Dónde está Trunks? _ pregunto molesto Vegeta, a su hijo acaso no le importaba lo que le sucedía a su familia

 **Afuera de la casa de los Son Satán**

Después de que la familia Briefs sacaran sus maletas del auto. Todos entraron a la casa de los Son Satán para tratar de despertar a Bulma, sin embargo nadie de la familia se había recordado del primogénito, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

El lujoso carro de los Briefs se movía y adentro seguía durmiendo peli lila

\- Un ratito más_ balbuceaba Trunks mientras comenzaba escuchar mucho ruido, hasta que asustado se despertó _ no terremoto, es el fin del mundo, Nostradamus tenía razón _ decía el pelilla asustado saliendo en auto

\- ¿Dónde estoy? _ se preguntaba trunks mientras veía que estaba en un lugar que nunca había visto _ no puede ser me pepearon ¿qué me pasó? _ volvía preguntarse tratando de recordar algo pero no podía

El pobre trunks se cogió la cabeza intentando recordar algo hasta que un sonido lo hizo reaccionar en ese momento vio dos tipos que estaban tratando el desarmar el lujoso carro de su familia

\- ¿Oye tú qué haces con el carro de familia? - pregunto Trunks

\- Cállate tú peli lila déjame trabajar _ le contesto un hombre pelinegro de apariencia descuidada que seguía desarmando el lujoso carro

\- ¿Qué te dije trabajar? _ volvió a preguntar el peli lila _ cállate no sabes con quién te has metido, yo soy campeón de artes marciales _ respondió mientras se ponía en posesión de pelea

_ Ahh de artes marciales _ menciono el sujeto pelinegro intentando golpearlo con un fierro al saya ying pero éste fue más veloz y le dio una patada dejándole en el suelo.

Estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo hasta que sintió que alguien le golpeaba en la cabeza, aquel golpe lo dejo inconsciente, no había sentido que había otro sujeto escondido y que este lo había golpeado, para poder defender a su compañero.

Si su padre lo hubiera visto, le diría "eso te pasa insecto por andar en fiestas y buscar mujeres en vez de entrenar, era una vergüenza"

 **En la sala de los Son Satán**

El ambiente seguía igual no podían lograr despertar a Bulma.

\- ya sé cómo despertarla _ sugerido vegeta buscando algo en la cartera de su esposa _ creo que con esto _ decía el Sayaying mientras sacaba un perfume _ ojala funcione, ella siempre se echaba este líquido extraño

El Sayaying mayor comenzó a rociar el perfume de su esposa en el ambiente para que esta pueda despertar, como por arte de magia la peli azul mayor despertó. El príncipe ahora entendía ese dichoso perfume era el punto débil de su esposa, ahora sería el quien le amenace a su querida peli azul

 **POV BULMA**

Después de recibir la llamada de Krilin donde me echaba la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, me sentía mal sin fuerzas para poder seguir de pie, no aguante más me deje vencer, solo escuchaba que todos gritaban . No sabía cuánto tiempo paso, solo sé que cuando sentí el aroma de mi adorado perfume traído de Italia, me desperté, observe que mi esposo y mi hija se comenzaron a alegrar y en entonces pensé que todo era un sueño, si debió ser eso pero tan real pudo ser, salí de mis pensamientos cuando mi esposo me pregunto "si estaba bien"

\- si amor estoy bien, solo que tuve un sueño espantoso, soñé que me quitaba todo, la empresa, la casa, la ropa, el dinero y lo peor no era eso Vegui era que nos habíamos ido a vivir a una casa espantosa, la casa de Son Satán _ dije mientras veía a mi esposo e hija que me miraban tristes ¿pero qué estaba pasando? Me preguntaba hasta que vi a aquella familia, por Dios no podía ser cierto.

\- Dios mío entonces es cierto _ dije al borde de la desesperación_ nos quitaron todo, no tenemos dinero

\- sí mami es cierto, somos pobres _ intervino mi hija que estaba en la misma situación que yo

\- mujer tranquila por lo menos tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos _ me trataba de tranquilizar mi esposo

\- pero Vegeta que pasará con la empresa, la mansión y nuestros viajes _ decía apenada de la situación actual donde me encontraba

\- pero mujer no todo en la vida es dinero, además debería acostumbrarte seguro nos quedaremos así por un buen tiempo - intentaba consolar mi esposo pero conociéndolo no podía hacerlo

-Toda la culpa la tiene Krilin, él es el culpable _ decía segura de mi misma, después de esa llamada era cierto él era el culpable

\- bah, Krilin el insecto calvo, mujer creo que deberías descansar estás diciendo estupideces _ respondió mi esposo

\- claro que no Vegeta , yo sé lo que te digo, él es el culpable

 **Afuera de la casa**

\- Y ahora que vamos hacer con este Lilita _ decía un hombre viejo castaño que tenía la apariencia descuidada

\- Pues no lo sé papá no debiste pegarle tan fuerte _respondió un hombre pelinegro de apariencia descuidada al igual que el primero pero se notaba que este era menor

\- Qué querías que haga este lilita sabía pelear, si no llegaba a tiempo, hubiera tenido que ir a la morgue a reconocer tu cuerpo _ mencionó molestó el hombre mayor

\- Yo creo que deberíamos llevarlo, capaz por él nos den mucho dinero_ sugirió el joven

\- si tienes razón ven, ayúdame a meterlo al auto _ respondió el padre que intentaba cargar al peli lila

Ambos hombres cargaron al peli lila y lo metieron al carro, mientras huían planeaban cuánto dinero pedir por el rescate del muchacho, que parecía de un "chico de familia"

 **POV TRUNKS**

Poco a poco intentar abrir los ojos, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza ¿qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?

Sentía que estaba en un carro en movimiento, poco a poco los recuerdos volvieron; el robo del carro de mi familia, ahora recordaba que había pasado.

No me había dado cuenta que había una segunda persona que me golpeó dejándome inconsciente seguro fue por la falta de entrenamiento.

Poco a poco me intenté mover uno de esos hombres , que seguro tenía mi edad , me apunto con un arma me dijo "no hagas nada Lilita , de lo contrario te daré un tiro en la cabeza " , le hice caso mientras intentaba planear cómo escaparme y poder recuperar el auto de mi familia escuchaba como lo sujetos hablaban y decían que conseguirán mucho dinero por mí en un momento cuando el hombre que estaba mi costado se distrajo le lance un puñetazo en la nariz y pude ver cómo se tocaba la parte afectaba que estaba con sangre.

Intente golpear al otro hombre que estaba manejando, le di algunos golpes en los brazo y en la cara.

Fue un gran error el hombre perdió el control del carro y chocó con un poste, fue tan fuerte el choque que ambos hombres perdieron la vida inmediatamente, si no hubiera sido un Sayaying apuesto que también hubiera muerto .Con mucha dificultad intente salir del auto, ya no tenía caso llevármelo estaba completamente destruido e inservible.

Al salir no sabía dónde estaba agradecía que no había nadie que haya visto sucedido.

Me puse a pensar ¿adónde iría? ¿No sabía dónde estaba? Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché una bulla, me di vuelta y a los lejos pude ver que venía el carro de policías. ¡Oh no! tenía, que salir de ahí de contrario estaría en problemas.

Comencé a correr no sabía a dónde iba, solo corrí en línea recta por un transcurso de media hora, hasta que un ruido me hizo detener era mi celular una llamada de mi hermana bra.

\- hola Bra

\- oye Trunks ¿dónde estás? Salimos y vimos que no estabas ni tú, ni el carro

\- pues Bra, no estoy seguro ¿dónde estoy?

\- ¿De qué hablas tonto?

\- no se Bra esto es un lugar muy raro, creo que me perdí

\- Trunks acaso no sabes que estamos en la casa de los Son Satán porque nuestra casa está embargada

Lo que me había dicho mi hermana me sorprendió, entonces era cierto, no me habían pepeado, nos habíamos mudado a la casa de Gohan y Videl.

\- Bra dame la dirección

\- tonto no se tampoco solo sé que estamos cerca de la montaña Paoz, por la calle Grecia que horrible nombre, verdad

\- está bien iré para allá

Termine la llamada así que tenía que ir a la montaña Paoz, si corría me demoraría mucho, así que después de tanto tiempo decidí ir volando a la casa Gohan. Me dirigí a una parte desolada y alce vuelo, era como volver a infancia, como si fuera un niño de 10 años, me sentía libre y a toda velocidad me dirigí a esa casa de Gohan. Algo en mi me emocionaba pero no sabía

¿Por qué?

 **En la sala de los Son Satán**

Después de que Bulma despertó, y que le contaran lo que está pasando. Bra llamo a Trunks, debido a que cuando salió a despertarlo; no está el carro de la familia y tampoco su hermano.

Después de aquella llamada se quedó más tranquila porque pensaba que Trunks se había ido a pasear con el carro para conocer la zona o a alguna chica.

Está a punto de avisar a sus padres para que no se preocupe por el tonto de su hermano, cuando el celular de su padre timbró y el inmediatamente contestó

\- ¿si quién es? _ pregunto Vegeta tras el teléfono _ que no entiendo que estás hablando, quien eres insecto_ volvía a decir el Sayaying _ el abogado, lavado de activos, cárcel, habla claro insecto que no tengo paciencia

En ese instante todos teníamos cara de duda no sabíamos con quien hablaba mi papá, inmediatamente mi madre le quito el teléfono recibiendo una mirada molesta de parte de mi progenitor, poco a poco veía que la cara de mi madre cambiaba a una de terror, quería saber que pasaba espere hasta que colgó la llamada, y en ese momento iba a decir algo, pero el llanto de mi madre, me interrumpió, no aguante y decidí preguntar.

\- mami ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quién era?- pregunte a mi progenitora, mientras veía a los demás preocupados por el estado de mi madre

\- era el abogado _ respondió mi madre quién intentaba calmarse pero no podía

\- mujer ¿qué quería ese insecto? , Yo no entendí nada de lo que me dijo _ intervino mi padre

Vi la cara de mi madre cambió radicalmente a uno de enojo, no sabía qué había pasado porque le miraba así a papá, si ambos se quería mucho

\- todo esto es tu culpa simio irracional _ grito mi madre intentando golpear a mí progenitor veía la cara de sorpresa de todos sobre todo la de mi padre

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas mujer? _ pregunto de manera confundido mi progenitor

\- mamá dime ¿qué está pasando? ¿Porque te comportas así con papá? _ pregunte mientas miraba sus ojos azules iguales que los míos

\- Nunca , nunca debí meter a tu padre a cargo de la empresa _ me respondió_ el abogado me llamo y me dijo que se nos acusa de lavado de activos sabes lo que significa eso , nos podrían meter a la cárcel , no tenemos dinero , ni casa , ni viajes , ni ir al club _ me contestó mi madre al borde del llanto.

Al igual que ella me alarme como era posible que pase eso si la empresa marchaba bien , perderlo todo era difícil para mí , a pesar de recuperar algunas cosas , no era lo mismo en ese momento entendí que mi vida cómo compradora compulsiva había terminado .

\- ¿Vegeta haz firmado algún papel sin leer? _ pregunto mi madre molesta _ contesta

\- bah, creo que si fue esta mañana antes de esa estupidez de foto familiar, el insecto calvo me dijo que firme, lo hice rápido, tú me estabas llamando como loca. Que querías que haga _ respondió mi progenitor

\- maldita sea, no puede ser y ahora que haremos _ mi madre maldecía y lloraba por lo acontecido, se arrepentía de meter a mi padre a la empresa

Aunque era cierto mi papá nunca fue un señor de negocios, por el contrario lo de él fue las peleas y los entrenamientos. Mi madre le convirtió a su imagen y semejanza como si fuera un muñeco; tampoco debería culpar a papá, el solo seguía órdenes de mi mandona madre, ya que si no lo hacía no le dejaba entrenar y se quedaría sin comer

\- No es posible que ese insecto calvo, me engañó a mí al príncipe de los Sayaying, ahora mismo lo destruiré y le haré que pida perdón por su vida de rodillas _ amenazaba mi padre mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pero se detuvo por la voz de mi madre

\- no vas a ir a ningún lado príncipe fracasado _ le reprocho mi progenitora

Veía que mi padre aumentaba más su enojo al escuchar las palabras de mamá.

En ese momento intervino Gohan para tratar de calmar la situación

\- Señor vegeta y señora Bulma, lo que menos debería hacer ahora es pelear, por el contrario siempre en estas situaciones difíciles, cómo estás, debemos enfrentarlas juntos como la familia que son _ aquellas palabras de Gohan eran una clara reflexión

\- si además acá no les va a pasar nada, no creo que venga los policías o fiscales es un lugar muy alejado _ decía la esposa de gohan

\- bueno tal vez tengan razón _ mencionó mi madre _ perdóname vegueta por gritarte

\- hmp ya veremos eso mujer tendrás que hacer méritos para poder perdonarte _ respondió mi padre

En ese momento como la televisión estaba prendida en un noticiero apareció el culpable de nuestras desgracia; ese miserable hombre que era krilin que tenía una sonrisa cachoza

Los periodista le preguntaba si sabía el paradero de nuestra familia y él sólo respondía diciendo que no sabía nada y que desde ahora el seria el nuevo presidente de Cápsula Corp. Acusaba a mi padre de lavado de activos y decía que debería ir a la cárcel.

Mire mi padre estaba enfurecido, podía ver en sus ojos una tremenda irá .Me molestaba que mi familia se haya quedado sin nada por la culpa de ese sujeto; apague la televisión para no seguir viendo al culpable de que no vaya de compras todos los días.

Veía a mi madre y a los Son Satán que trataban de calmar a mi padre, él estaba tan molesto que no dudaba que quisiera convertirse en súper Sayaying e ir a matar al "insecto calvo"

\- creo que lo único que nos queda para sobrevivir sería vender nuestras cosas _ dijo mi padre mirándome _ sobre todo tu Bra tienes mucha ropa deberíamos venderla

\- ¿Que cómo es posible porque papá? Nadie se va a meter con mis preciadas joyas y ropa de marca, NADIE me entendieron NADIE _dije gritando mientras me adentraba a la casa de los Son Satán con mis 5 maletas que contenía lo más importante de mi vida: mis ROPAS

Mientras caminaba escuché un grito

\- oye azulita, ni se te ocurra ir al segundo piso y menos a mi cuarto _ amenazo la hija de videl

Voltie para mirarla y con una sonrisa burlona le dije "Ese cuarto será mío" sabía que estaba muy enojada en ese momento, cargue como pude mis maletas al segundo piso específicamente al cuarto de Pan que desde ahora será mío.

Llegue al segundo piso vi 4 puertas no sabía cuál entrar, me dirigí a la primera puerta era una transparente, pero se podía ver que era como un balcón donde se podía ver la calle. Estaba dirigiéndome a la segunda puerta cuando en ese momento llegó Pan se puso delante de la puerta y me miró molesta

\- Ni se te ocurra "azulita "este es mi cuarto y no lo voy a compartir contigo, puedes dormir en el cuarto de al frente

\- Déjame entrar _ le dije mientras la empuja y abría la puerta

Abrí la habitación y lo que vi me sorprendió ¿qué era eso? un cuarto las paredes están pintadas de blanco y rosa, se podía ver algunas fotos pegadas en esta. La cama parecía grande bueno no tanto como la mía , junto a esta estaba un velador dónde estaba una lámpara , al costado estaba un sofá cama de color blanco una computadora súper vieja , un escrito abarrotado de algunos libros y lapiceros de colores , el clóset , por dios era como la mitad del mío , como puede tener tan poca ropa y ese cuarto era pequeño que parecía como si fuera mi baño y hablando de baño ese cuarto no tenía . Vi que la habitación tenía una ventana para la calle y una cortina de tela algo desgastada, sentía calor busque desesperadamente un ventilador o aire acondicionado en este calor era esencial, pero no había.

\- enserio tu cortina es una tela, que asquito no _ dije intentando molestar a la pelinegra y creo que si lo hice.

Ella me miraba furiosa _ oye Pan esa computadora debería estar en la basura

\- ya suelta Bra _ me decía mientras me empujaba

Vi en una de las paredes fotos de algunas chicas con Pan, seguro eran sus amigas, pero parecían horrorosas, por cómo se vestían, pero que mal gusto para la moda tienen esas chicas, creo que la única decente en ese grupito era Pan. Me aguante las ganas de reír y le pregunte a la pelinegra ¿quiénes eran? Ella me dijo que eran sus amigas. Vi una de las fotos donde las 4 chicas estaban al costado de "la torre Iffel" y junto a "la estatua de la libertad", me causo tanta risa por lo ridícula que eran ,pude imaginar que era un fotomontaje claro, ellas no tenía dinero para pagar un viaje a esos países . Por el contrario yo si había viajado por toda Europa y conocía perfectamente Estados Unidos viajaba cada año con mi familia y hasta ya me aburría. Seguí mirando la foto y ya no pude contener la risa y comencé a reírme en la cara de la pelinegra

_ Pero que gente tan ridícula _ dije riéndome a más no poder

\- puedes callarte Bra _ me dijo la pelinegra mientras me empujaba

\- cállate , no entiendes como me siento , solo trato de distraerme para no pensar en todo lo que me pasó , te imaginas perderlo todo en un día , mi fiesta de promo ¿qué voy a hacer ? ya había mandado a diseñar mi vestido , y ahora no voy a poder lucirlo _ le dije gritando mientras intentaba no llorar _ es horrible pero sabes , no voy a pensar en eso , porque comenzaré a llorar mejor me sigo burlando de tus amigas _ dije secando mis lágrimas y comenzando a reír

El peli lila aterrizó cerca de la montaña Paoz, específicamente en una pequeña cuidad , no sabía con exactitud, cuál era la casa así que lo único que le quedó fue gritar

\- papá, mamá, Bra _ gritaba Trunks esperando para que alguien escuche

Inmediatamente Bulma, vegeta, Gohan y Videl salieron y vieron al pobre peli lila cansado con el cabello alborotado y una cicatriz en el cachete izquierdo y sobre todo sin el auto

\- pero que te paso mi bebé _ decía Bulma mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Trunks _ ¿quién te hizo esta cicatriz?¿mira tú brazo está sangrando? _ pregunto

\- no me di cuenta que me raspe, lo que pasa es que me robaron el auto _menciono Trunks quien abrazaba a su madre como un bebé

\- que has dicho _ reprocho Bulma mientras se da una cachetada _ tenías que ser hijo del inútil de tu padre

\- me duele mamá _ dijo quejándose el ojiazul su madre le había golpeado en el mismo lugar donde tenía esa herida

\- mujer respétame _ intervino un molestó vegeta _ además yo tengo la culpa que sea tan débil y que se parezca a su madre

\- ¿Qué has dicho?_ grito bulma enfrentando su marido

\- Que por tu culpa Trunks salió tan débil, siempre decías "mi bebé no pueden entrenar", siempre engriendo a tu hijo 😠

\- papá creo que estás exagerando, tampoco soy tan débil , por lo menos soy más fuerte que BrA -_-

\- creo que deberíamos calmarnos y conversar adentro de la casa - sugirió Gohan

 _ **En el cuarto de Pan**_

\- No es posible ¿y ahora qué dirá Ryan? _ pregunto la peli azul buscando algún consejo

\- Qué va a decir, no va a decir nada, el solo te va a dejar _ respondió fríamente la hija de Gohan

\- ¿Tú crees? _ volvió a preguntar la peli azul

\- si todos los hombres son iguales, al primer problema hay, se desaparecen _ aconsejo la pelinegra _ además no creo que quiera estar con una pituca pobre

\- ¿Qué has dicho? _ pregunto enojada Bra

\- dije que eres una pituca pobre _ enfrentó la pelinegra de manera sarcástica

\- Yo no soy una pituca pobre _ sentenció la hija de Vegeta

\- Así entonces ¿que eres? _ volvió a preguntar la hija de videl

\- Soy una chica de sociedad desafortunada, linda y radiante pero que está pasando por un momento malo económicamente y mi novio nunca me va a dejar nunca_ respondió la peli azul intentando se convencerse.

En este momento Bra recordó algo importante.

 **Flash back**

El Novio de la pequeña peli azul estaba con el hermano de está retirándose de la fiesta, después de despedirse con un beso en los labios dejando a la hija de Bulma, con sus amigas

\- ¿no es lindo? _ pregunto la ojiazul emocionada a sus amigas

\- claro que lo es _ respondió una de las chicas de cabello rubio _ es perfecto

\- Claro que no _ intervino una pelirroja _ es un mujeriego y solo le interesa el dinero permiso _ decía la muchacha retirándose

 **Fin del flash back**

\- No no… puede ser es pura envidia_ intentaba convencerse sí misma Bra

\- ¿Qué pasaba Bra? _ le preguntó la pelinegra (ㆆ_ㆆ)

\- Ryan no es un mujeriego, él me quiere _ mencionaba segura la hija de Vegeta

-sí claro Bra, es un ángel caído del cielo _ dijo la pelinegra sarcástica _ menos mal que yo lo tengo claro, no me pienso enamorar nunca (˘︹˘)

\- pobrecita _ comenzaba a reír la peli azul _ el amor es inevitable, el amor es como una mariposa que vuela y vuela y se posa una flor y cuando te toca es lindo _ mencionaba fantaseando mientras que la pelinegra le miraba con cara de asco.

\- yo creo que con un cambio de look te iría muy bien Pan _ sugirió la peli azul _ y claro cuándo tus ojos mejoren (‿◠) ✌

La pelinegra se molestó por el último comentario que hizo la hija de Vegeta, por la culpa de esa "azulita" sus ojos seguía rojos e hinchados, ya no quiero seguir escuchando más estupideces que decía aquella joven

\- Sabes que Bra, me tienes harta eres peor que un cólico menstrual_ decía molesta la pelinegra mientras se ponía unos lentes negros para ocultar sus ojos rojos _ me voy no te aguanto "azulita" _ salió azotando la puerta 😡😡

 **En la sala de los Son Satán**

Vegueta se maldecía por no tener un hijo fuerte y hábil como quería.

¿Como era posible que aún sayayíng le robe auto? Comenzaba a echar la culpa a Bulma por consentir le tanto a su hijo.

Listo bebe ya cure la herida de tu brazo – decía una cariñosa Bulma a su primogénito

Gracias mama – respondió el pelilla quien veía su brazo vendado , por suerte tenía puesto una camisa maga larga para poder ocultar el vendaje

Y encima le curas , como si fuera un niño _ le reprochaba Vegeta a su esposa

Él es mi bebe me entendiste Vegeta _ le contesto la peli azul_ así que siempre lo voy a consentir

Trunks estaba harto de escuchar los insultos de su padre, no soportaba más quería salir de ese lugar corriendo.

\- Videl puedo usar el baño _ pregunto pelilla era una excusa para no seguir escuchando a su papá

\- claro que si Trunks, es al fondo a la derecha, al costado de escalera _ respondió amablemente la esposa de Gohan

El peli lila se dirigió al baño y sólo se escuchó un portazo, seguro había entrado.

Inmediatamente después bajaba molesta Pan, quien tenía portaba unos lentes negros.

\- ¿Qué pasa hija? _ pregunto Videl por la actitud de Pan

\- Mamá te lo advierto que ni se le ocurra a la "azulita "que va a dormir en mi cuarto _ mencionó enojada la pelinegra

\- Pero hija ellos son nuestros invitados _ respondía una calmada Videl

\- no mamá son tus invitados pero los míos no _ reprocho la hija de gohan

En ese momento un sonido interrumpió la pelea entre madre e hija.

\- Por dios mi celular no para de sonar _ decía Bulma mientras contesta una llamada

\- Hola querida ¿sí como éstas? estoy en Grecia, las playas, la brisa del mar es tan hermosa _ eran las palabras que la peli azul decía y finalmente cortó la llamada

\- mujer tú debiste ser un actriz _ decía vegeta divertido (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

\- No puede ser que está casa se haya convertido en un centro psiquiátrico (ᕗ ಠ︡益︠ಠ ︠ _ mencionó molesta la pelinegra mientras salía de su casa azotando la puerta

-¿qué pasó? escuché gritos_ intervino el peli lila que había salido del baño _ ¿quién era?

\- pues no era nadie Trunks, que les parece si para calmarnos tomamos un te _ sugirió Videl muy atenta con sus invitados

La familia Briefs le contó lo acontecido al peli lila, él jamás imagino que krilin haría eso a su familia.

Cuando los Briefs y los Son Satán (claro menos Pan) habían terminado el té, se quedaron callados, se habían olvidado de almorzar, con todo lo acontecido. Y los estómago de los 4 Sayaying emitían sonidos muy fuertes pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que.

-Videl querida ¿qué vas a preparar de almuerzo? _ pregunto la peli azul

\- con todo esto se me olvidó por completo_ respondió la ojiazul

\- qué te parece si cocinas un fettuccine, me encanta la comida italiana _ menciono la peli azul

\- si está bien y con una ensalada griega _ intervino la peli azul menor

\- si videl pero rapidito plis _ ordenaba Bulma

La esposa de gohan perdió la paciencia con las dos mujeres. Ella no tenía tanto dinero para hacer todo lo que le decían y además ella ya no era su patrona.

\- mire señora Bulma déjese de hueva... _ no puedo terminar porque su esposo la interrumpió

\- Videl _ grito Gohan _ cálmate mujer, además fue tu idea traerlos _ le dijo su esposo al oído

\- Está bien _ asistió _ señora Bulma yo no trabajo para usted, así que usted no me manda y además acá ustedes van a comer lo que yo cocine y punto _ mencionó molesta la esposa de gohan

\- Por nosotros está bien videl _ dijeron al mismo tiempo Vegeta y Trunks

En un parque cerca de la casa de los Son Satán se podía visualizar a 4 chicas: dos peli negras y dos castañas; ellas estaban haciendo una coreografía de baile, hasta que una de ellas se quedó quieta malogrando la coreografía.

\- ¿pero qué te pasa Pan? _ pregunto una joven castaña de 18 años, tenía ojos marrones oscuros. Vestía un short negro, la blusa azul y unas zapatillas azules su cabello lo traía amarrado a una coleta alta

\- chicas lo siento _ se disculpó la pelinegra, mientras se acomodaba su vestido playero que era de color rojo tenía un poco escote, le quedaba arriba de la rodilla, era delgado perfecto para el clima, tenía unas balerinas negras, su cabello lo traía suelto a la altura de su cintura, tenía un mechón que tapaba su ojo derecho

\- Pan tienes que concentrarte para el concurso, ya está cerca _ intervino una peli negra de ojos negros, tenía un cerquillo (como cuando Pan era niña) se parecía a la hija de Gohan, solo que esta chica era más alta que Pan. Vestía un crop negro, un diminuto short de color celeste y unas sandalias de color negro su cabello lo traía suelto

\- si tienes que ir ensayando la letra de la canción _ menciono una joven castaña de unos 18 años con ojos marrones claros. Ella vestía con un pantalón negro y un crop de color rojo, unas sandalias de color azules y su cabello castaño le quedaba hasta los hombros lo traía suelto

\- verdad me olvide discúlpame Kari - trataba de disculparse Pan

\- Pan tienes que concentrarte _ le menciono a la otra pelinegra

\- Si tienes razón Mai, empezaré a practicar lo prometo _ respondía la hija de Gohan

\- pero cómo va a ensayar bien ensayar bien, mira lo que le han hecho - comento la castaña de ojos marrones oscuros

\- ¿Se nota mucho Pares? - preguntaba la hija de Gohan quitándose los lentes _ me eché una crema para desinflamante

\- no casi ni se nota _ respondieron las chicas mintiendo a Pan, los ojos de la pelinegra seguían rojos e hinchados

\- porque me miente yo siento que se siguen horribles _ exclamó la pelinegra _ esta situación está afectando mi desenvolvimiento

\- Pan mejor te vas concentrado de nuevos y de lo contrario, no vamos a ganar el concurso _ interrumpió Pares mostrando unos folletos_ esta es nuestra oportunidad podemos ganar

\- sí ya ir ensayando _ sugirió Kari _es para ahora Pan, además tú sólo vas a cantar

\- Yo creo que sí la hacemos, si nos esmeramos si podremos ganar _ gritaba emocionada Pan

\- Bueno yo tengo algunas pistas intervino que podemos usar _ intervino la pelinegra Mai _ y los vestuarios tienen que ser espectaculares

 **En la casa de los Son Satán**

Después de que Videl preparara la comida para sus invitados y para su esposo; la familia Briefs pensaba en alguna solución para salir del problema que tenía hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta que los interrumpió.

Videl fue abrir la puerta y encontró muchacho de piel morena y ojos negros parecía de unos 20 años vestía una bermudas negra, un polo azul y zapatillas, su cabello negro con un corte extraño.

\- si ¿que deseas Uub? _ pregunto la esposa de Gohan

\- Señora videl ¿cómo está? _ saludo el muchacho moreno _ yo vine a buscar a Pan de casualidad se encuentra

\- no ella no está _ respondió la pelinegra

_ Oye tú ¿porque buscas a mi hija? _ pregunto celoso Gohan, quien se acercó rápidamente a dónde estaba su esposa

_ Gohan tranquilo él es el amigo de Pan _ respondió Videl tratando de tranquilizar a su esposo sabía que él era muy celoso con su hija

\- claro mejor me retiro ¿además creo que tienen visita?_ preguntó el morocho_ permiso suegros

\- ¿qué dijiste? _ pregunto furioso gohan

\- Nada mejor me voy _ respondió el moreno

El muchacho estaba retirando hasta que una voz interrumpió

-espera Uub _ dijo la esposa de Gohan

-Trunks, Bra no quieren conocer el barrio_ pregunto la ojiazul

-Por mí está bien, yo no aguanto escuchar los regaños de papá _ respondió el peli lila poniéndose de pie, veía que su padre lo fulminaba mirada ಠ_ಠ

\- ¿Y tú Bra? _ volvió preguntar Videl

\- no ni hablar yo no pienso salir de esta casa, será para que algún bicho se me pegue _ respondía la peli azul menor con cara de asco, mientas se dirigía el segundo piso de la casa

\- Bien entonces yo sólo voy _ decía el ojiazul mientras se quitaba el saco y sólo que sólo quedaba con una camisa blanca maga larga y unos jeans azules

\- Ten cuidado bebé está calles muy peligrosa _ le aconsejo su madre_ no te vayas a perder

\- mamá se cuidarme sólo_ respondió Trunks _ ya estoy listo Videl

\- Bien entonces tú lo vas a guiar por el barrio por favor Uub y de paso buscas a Pan y le dices que venga_ ordenaba la esposa de gohan

\- pero señora Videl yo _ decía el moreno _ pero la esposa de Gohan no le dejó hablar _ anda Trunks él te va a guiar _ le dijo empujándole al pelilla _ te lo encargo Uub _ decía Videl cerrando la puerta

\- ¿pero yo? - volvió a preguntar mientras veía al ojiazul _ ¿y tú cómo te llamas? _ volvió a preguntar

\- hola mi nombre es Trunks Bri... _ se calló el pelilla _ solo Trunks

\- soy Uub _ le dio la mano a modo de saludo _ asu manya tu cabello es de ese color o te lo has pintado_ preguntó el moreno ₍ ὸ.ό₎ރ

\- Siempre me preguntan por eso, es natural _ respondió un poco incómodo ಠ_ಠ

\- es súper raro pero bueno ayúdame a buscar a Pan _ dijo Uub, mientras veía la cara de sorprendido de su acompañante

\- ¿Quién es Pan? _ volvió a preguntar el peli lila curioso

\- Como qué no sabes quién es Pan_ dijo sorprendido el otro muchacho_ es la hija del Videl y Gohan es la chica más linda de esta ciudad y pronto será mi novia

\- La hija de videl y Gohan, me recuerdo un poco de ella _ respondió_ es una chica de cabellos negros

\- no que va es rubia así como su papá _ dijo el moreno sarcástico veía como el pelilla ponía cara de duda _ olvídalo mejor vamos a buscarla _ indicando el camino al parque

 **En el parque**

\- chicas no sé si les gusta yo compuse una canción - propuso la hija de Videl

\- a ver cántala Pan _ decían las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

\- No sé si aún me recuerdas,

Nos conocimos al tiempo

Tú, el mar y el cielo

Y quién me trajo a ti.

Abrazaste mis abrazos

Vigilando aquel momento,

Aunque fuera el primero,

Lo guardara para mí.

Si pudiera volver a nacer

Te vería cada día amanecer

Sonriendo como cada vez,

Como aquella vez.

Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,

Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.

 **Cerca del parque**

\- mira a ya está Panny _ dijo el moreno _ vamos

\- Pan, según lo que mi madre me decía, jugaba con ella cuando era niño en la playa, pero no recuerdo su rostro _ menciono el pelilla

\- vamos a saludarla y te la presento _ propuso el moreno, ambos chicos se acercaron donde las muchachas .Pan estaba de espaldas, por lo cual solo cantaba mirando a sus amigas. Por el contrario las amigas de la pelinegra si podían ver lo que pasaba y se sorprendieron cuando vieron al muchacho de ojos azules acercarse.

\- ¿chicas que les parece la canción? _ pregunto la pelinegra que terminaba de cantar y aún se mantenía de espaldas, no se daba cuenta de los recién llegados

\- es hermoso _ decían las 3 chicas mirando al peli lila, ellas le sonreían

\- qué bueno que les gustó chicas, voy a componer más canciones, para así ganar el concurso

En ese momento una voz la interrumpió

\- Pan que precioso que cantas _ le alago el morocho

\- Me puedes decir ¿qué quieres Uub? _ pregunto un poco molesta la hija de Gohan , dándose vuelta y viendo a ambos jóvenes se sorprendió cuando vio al joven peli lila de ojos azules , esos ojos eran hermosos , eran tan azules como el mar , simplemente hermosos , se quedó viéndole directamente a esos hermosos ojos , hasta que ...

\- Panny hola preciosa_ Saludo Uub _ Hola chicas les presento a mi nuevo amigo Trunks es nuevo en el barrio, anda saluda _ le empujó al pelilla

_ Hola chicas ¿cómo están? _ saludo el ojiazul a las 3 jóvenes

\- hola Trunks _ mencionaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

\- Hola ratona ¿Cómo estás? Ya no te acuerdas de mí_ preguntó el ojiazul mirando a la hija de Gohan_ mírate estás muy guapa y tus ojos hermosos

\- ¿Qué dijiste? _ preguntó sorprendida Pan

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos? _ le pregunta el ojiazul

_ nada nada _ decía la pelinegra mientras se volvía a poner sus lentes negros

\- Bueno ya nos vamos _ mencionó incómodo el moreno jalándole el brazo a Trunks, molesto por la cercanía que tenía ese teñido con su querida Panny

\- chau ratona, nos vemos luego, estás bien linda y cantas increíble _ decía el ojiazul guiñándole el ojo a la hija de Gohan, viendo como ella se sonrojaba

\- ¿que fue eso? _ preguntaron las tres chicas a la pelinegra, mientras veían como el pelilla y el moreno se alejaba

\- ¿quién es ese guapo? _ pregunto muy coqueta Mai

\- si está bueno _ mencionaba contenta Pares

\- por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ustedes _ decía por último Kari

\- pues no me acuerdo mucho lo conozco desde que era niña _ respondió un poco nerviosa Pan

\- ¿pero cómo lo conociste? _ volvió a preguntar Mai muy interesada

\- Mis papás trabajaban en su casa y siempre jugaba con él, la primera vez que lo vi fue en la playa

\- ¿Así y a que jugaban? _ preguntó la castaña de Pares

\- seguro que al doctor y la enfermera _ respondió Kari mientras reía a más no poder

\- Ya cállense tontas _ decía molesta la pelinegra

 **En el cuarto de Pan**

La peli azul bra estaba triste y melancólica veía de en su Tablet algunas fotos y videos donde estaba con su novio Ryan

\- Mi amor tú no me vas a dejar por ser pobre verdad_ se preguntaba la ojiazul mientras veía una foto donde ambos estaban abrazados_ Yo sé que no cómo te extraño amor. Me gustaría que estés acá aunque no creo que te agrade mucho este barrio horrible

La pequeña peli azul se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular

\- Ay no no puede ser es Ryan, mi mamá me dijo que no le contesté pero no importa _ decía contestando la llamada

\- Hola

\- amor ¿cómo que estás en Grecia?

\- si mi amor, no sabes mi papá está metido en tanto... Trabajo, y para distraernos viajamos a Grecia, no sabes amor todo acá es lindo, el mar es azul transparente, las casas están pintadas de blanco, todo es súper lindo, pero me haces falta tú, te extraño

\- me extrañas, pero si nos hemos visto ayer, seguro estás sensible _ decía el rubio mientras escuchaba voces a su alrededor eso le molestó a Bra

\- amor ¿estás solo? _ pregunto

\- estoy solo

\- pero acabo de escuchar unas risas

\- debe ser una de las chicas, estoy en el club, te dije para venir pero no quisiste

\- entonces no estás sólo _ decía molesta Bra

\- Flaca relájate, hablamos luego voy a empezar a entrenar besos amor

La peli azul cortó la llamada muy insegura es un novio

\- no puede ser , me engaña definitivamente_ decía muy convencida _ pero no creo que me engañe , no si me dijo que quería hablar conmigo porque seguro que quiere terminar _ dijo muy alterada_ no no…. creo que él quiera terminar conmigo o tal vez Sí definitivamente me engaña

\- no puede ser le llamaré _ decía cogiendo su teléfono _ que apagado ¿porque demonios apago su teléfono?

 **En la sala de los Son Satán**

\- yo soy responsable de todo lo que está pasando, hablaré con Krilin, bueno no hablaré, lo mataré sin piedad _ decía Vegeta caminando hacia la puerta

\- no y si te agarra la policía Vegeta _ pregunto su esposa

\- pues simplemente los mato también a ellos _ respondió el pelinegro

\- de ninguna manera vegeta, te meterías en problemas, mejor yo voy contigo _ sugirió Bulma _ pero como hacemos para no nos reconozcan

\- y si se hacen y cambio de look extremo _ intervino la esposa de Gohan

 **En el cuarto de Pan**

\- no puede ser mi novio me engaña y tengo que descubrirlo ¿pero qué hago? Tengo que ir pero no puedo salir, y tampoco puedo ir así _ se preguntaba mientras veía como estaba vestida _ no sería muy incómodo, me cambiaré de ropa

Después de un rato la peli azul estaba lista se había puesto un polo blanco que tenía una imagen de un gato en el pecho, una minifalda azul y unas sandalias negras, su cabello lo traía suelto

\- Lista ahora sí ¿pero ahora Con qué dinero Voy? _ se preguntaba Bra en este momento vio a su querida Dinky

\- Ven mi amor, ven con mamá _ decía la ojiazul abrazando su peluche _ Ven mi Dinky bonita, me disculpas bebé _ mientras volteaba a su peluche y se podía notar que tenía un pequeño cierre en la espalda _ muy bien esto lo tengo para emergencias_ decía sacando algunos billetes y volviendo a cerrar el cierre

-es verdad nos sacaron de nuestra casa, si no sacaron nos embargaron, nos hemos quedado sin nada es verdad, no tenemos donde ir, si es verdad llegamos a este mugroso barrio, no regresare al colegio me parece divertido. Pero que mi novio me saqué la vuelta, eso sí no lo permitiré, eso es una emergencia definitivamente _ mencionaba la ojiazul poniéndose de pie _ Me tienes que explicar todo Ryan, pero cómo voy a ir, con micro no ni hablar, será para llegar apestando. Mejor pido un taxi _ decía mientras cogía su teléfono y realizaba una llamada

\- Hola si taxi satelital, quería pedir un taxi soy Bra Bri... _ en este momento se quedó callada, nadie podía saber dónde estaban _ soy Son Pan qué onda causa _ imitaba la voz de la pelinegra

Cerca de la casa de los Son Satán, se podía visualizar una pequeña casa de dos pisos algo pintoresca era una peluquería a cargo de la mujer rubia de ojos azules su nombre era A - 18

\- hijita me puedes traer las cosas que faltan _ ordenaba la rubia que vestía un diminuto short y un polo de color rosado, su cabello rubio lo traía amarrado a un moño, estaba bien maquillada - todo quedará perfecto para inaugurar la peluquería

En ese momento entro una adolescente era idénticas a su madre, pero ella tenía los ojos negros y su manera de vestir era lo contrario a su coqueta madre , ella decía con una camisa verde abotonada hasta cuello unos jeans gastados y sueltos , zapatillas blancas , usaba lentes grandes y llevaba una perfecta trenza , la adolescente tenía un aspecto de nerd

\- ¿dónde lo pongo? _ preguntaba la rubia

sí déjalas en la silla _ ordenaba 18 mientras volteaba y veía a su hija _ Marron está bien que sea sábado pero son las 4 de la tarde , por lo menos suéltate el cabello _ mírate hija pareces una nerd _ decía la rubia mayor enojada _ mírate cómo te has vestido , pareces una abuelita ; deberías vestirte con shorts o faldas cortas yo quiero que seas bonita como tu mamá , ven siéntate te voy a arreglar un poquito , que te parece si comenzamos con depilarte el rostro

\- no mamá no quiero así soy y no me puedes cambiar _ le reprocho la rubia menor _ soy fea y nadie me va a cambiar

\- Ya Marron tienes razón no llevas los atributos de tu madre, pero sólo te aconsejo hija arréglate un poco

\- no quiero _ decía molesta la rubia menor

\- no puede ser que seas tan mala en todos los aspectos, en la belleza, en los estudios haz repetido dos veces y hasta haciendo amigos, te dicen la antisocial _ recordaba 18

\- eso no me interesa mamá

\- ¿pero qué te pasa Marron?_ volvió a preguntar 18

La rubia menor iba a responder pero la interrumpió un sonido, era el timbre

\- anda vete a tu cuarto, no quiero que te vean así _ le ordenó la madre, y simplemente Marrón se retiró

La rubia fue a abrir la puerta, pero se sorprendió cuando vio 4 personas, eran Gohan, Videl, una mujer de cabellos azules y un hermoso pelinegro, a él lo había visto en algún lado, pero no lo recordaba.

\- hola querido Gohan ¿que deseas? _ pregunto muy coqueta la rubia

\- 18 hemos venido para que hagas un cambio de look a ellos _ intervino una celosa Videl, indicando a la pareja Briefs

\- bien y ¿cómo te llamas guapo? - pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba a Vegeta

\- oye tú, perdón pero él es mi esposo _ reprocho Bulma que empujó a la rubia para alejarla de su esposo

\- Tranquila no te lo voy a quitar, aunque ganas no me falta _ respondió tranquilamente la rubia

\- que has dicho zorr... _ gritó la peliazul pero no pudo completar por que Videl la interrumpió

\- 18 como te decía haz el cambio de look a ellos y rápido _ dijo Videl tratando de calmar la situación

\- que les parece si les doy pelucas - sugirió la rubia volviéndose a acerca a Vegeta _ a ti te quedaría muy bien _ le dijo hablándole al oído

\- porque no nos enseñas _ intervino Gohan tratando de alejar a la rubia del príncipe de los Sayaying

\- claro que les voy a enseñar _ menciono mientras caminaba muy provocativa y luego se agachó para recoger algunas cajas, moviendo sus caderas. Ambos pelinegros se quedaron con la boca abierta, esa mujer era muy sexy y tenía un cuerpo espectacular, el príncipe fue el primero en alejar la mirada de la mujer rubia para intentar disimular que la estaba mirando. Pero el esposo de Videl no disimulo nada y a causa de eso recibió una cachetada por parte de su esposa.

\- acá está miren tengo uno de cabello negro y otro rubio _ decía la rubia hablando muy sensual _ bien siéntate acá querida _ le mencionaba la rubia de mala gana a la peliazul

 **Al cabo de un rato**

Ambos esposo estaban con las pelucas, la científica ya no era peli azul, por el contrario ahora era pelinegra y el Sayaying orgulloso tenía el cabello de color rubio platinado

\- no mujer yo no voy a soportar estar así, me veo ridículo _ reprocho el Sayaying mayor

\- amor hazlo por mí _ dijo Bulma dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo, dejándole sonrojado por aquella muestra de cariño en público

\- o tal vez por mi _ decía la rubia que se había vuelto acerca a Vegeta

\- ¿qué dijiste? _ pregunto molesta Bulma

\- creo que es mejor que se vayan - intervino Gohan tratando de calmar la situación

\- si es mejor porque capaz se nos pegue algún bicho que puede estar aquí _ reprocho Bulma mirando a la rubia

\- mejor apúrense o llegarán tarde _ volvió a interrumpir Videl

\- claro chau Gohan, Videl y gracias - se despedía la esposa de Vegeta mientras salía de la peluquería

\- adiós guapo, nos vemos pronto _ le dijo la rubia que le dio un beso cerca a los labios al Sayaying

\- aléjate mujer vulgar _ le contesto Vegeta alejando a la rubia y saliendo a alcanzar a su esposa

\- Vegeta me alegra que le pongas en su sitio a esa mujer sin clase e insignificante _ le decía su esposa dándole un beso en los labios

 **Por otro lado**

Bra había llegado al club, era tan extraño esconderse para que no la vean, cuando a ella le gustaba presumir, intento ingresar al club pero no la dejaron, así que lo único que le quedó fue esperar a su novio en la puerta del club. Estaba tan aburrida de esperar que su novio aparezca que comenzó a caminar para retirarse del lugar, hasta que un sonido la asusto, volteo a ver qué pasaba y vio a un Audi R8 de color rojo, lo manejaba un joven rubio de ojos azules, su mirada era altanera, era el novio de Bra, Ryan Brackovyck , se podía ver al rubio que hablaba por teléfono.

La peliazul se alegró y comenzó a ir con su amado novio rubio, estaba a unos cuantos metros, llegó una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules, ella vestía un vestido azul corto y unos tacones negros, su cabello rojizo y ondulado lo traía suelto. Bra le miraba molesta

\- ¿pero quién es ella? _ se preguntaba la ojiazul_ ¿por qué sube a tu carro Ryan?

La peliazul miraba molesta la escena, acaso ella era la "otra" por la que le engañaba

\- no debo ser celosa, capaz es su prima _ decía Bra tratándose de convencerse hasta que vio cómo su novio se acercaba para besarla a la pelirroja

\- no puede ser ¿por qué me haces esto Ryan? _ se volvió a preguntar la hija de Vegeta, mientras trataba de ser fuerte, pero no podía contener las lágrimas.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio, viendo aquella escena que le partía el corazón

En la ciudad de oeste , un imponente edificio resaltada de los demás , tenía unos 60 pisos , las ventanas eran tan transparentes , en parte superior se podía leer "Cápsula Corp." , aquel imponente edificio era resguardo por 4 hombres de seguridad , que no dejaba entrar a cualquier persona , solo personas autorizadas .

Cerca de aquel imponente edificio se encontraba una pareja discutiendo eran vegeta y bulma.

El rubio sayayíng estaba estaba vestido con un uniforme de servicio de limpieza y la peliazul que ahora era peli negra estaba vestida con un vestido negro y unos lentes oscuros

\- mujer me veo ridículo con esto no crees que fue suficiente con ésta estúpida peluca y encima me obligas a ponerme está horrible ropa _ se quejaba el sayayíng

\- Tú crees que para mí es fácil Vegeta, Pero todo lo hago para entrar y hablar con Krilin _ dijo resignada Bulma

\- hmp... Todo lo que tengo que soportar _ mencionaba Vegeta

-Vamos _ decía Bulma jalando el brazo a su esposo

Cuando la pareja llegó a la puerta principal los hombres seguridad le miraron serios y le preguntaron

\- Buenas tardes ¿a dónde se dirigen ?_ preguntaba un hombre musculoso, con poco cabello, vestía una camisa negra y pantalones negros, en la parte del pecho se podía leer la palabra "seguridad"

\- hmp...nosotros somos de limpieza _ dijo el malhumorado sayayíng fingiendo

\- el presidente Krilin nos llamó para que limpiemos su oficina, porque dice que no hay personal de limpieza _ menciono la esposa de Vegeta

\- bien pasen _ decía el hombre de seguridad

La pareja se adentró al edificio, están dispuestos a subir las escaleras cuando

\- pero el Presidente Krilin no nos comunicó que ustedes vendrían, que ocultan _ decía el hombre molesto _ acaso ustedes son Vegeta y Bulma Briefs

Bien hasta aquí el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado

Por cierto la canción que canta Pan se llama: La playa es de la oreja de van Gogh

Besos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
